Dark Trust
by Mistrus
Summary: Ash Cominov is half Carpathian. After being rescued from a horrible accident, by a man who becomes her brother. She gains a gift. It allows her to find lifemates for unclaimed males. She can save the Carpathian race. But who will save her soul?
1. Chapter 1

Well My loyal readers. I have finally got off my lazy but to bring you my new Beta-ed story! Only like several months late but hey, It's here now! I would like to thank my wonderful Beta Hl-ee-09 for fixing all those annoying little details that make a story virtually unreadable. Hl-ee-09 is a wonderful beta and I hope that she contuinues to do jsut that. Help us horrible writers in to Fanfiction stars! lol

Enjoy!

**Diclaimer**- If I owned this then I obviously would not be here today! lol

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Ash Cominov had known this was going to happen. She had known and she had done nothing to stop it. She gave a hoarse laugh and doubled over in pain when the action shot white-hot pain through her whole entire body.

_I deserve to be here. I deserve to be bleeding on this lonely stretch of highway._

She coughed again and tasted blood. She groaned and rolled over, ignoring the pain shooting through her body. Ash moved onto her hands and knees, slowly and painfully leaning back onto her haunches. She forced herself to look around at the devastation, tears of pain and sorrow slowly falling down her cheeks. There was glass from the windows of totaled cars everywhere. They laid on their sides and on their roofs in positions that you would only see in movies. She had known that this would happen and yet she had done nothing to stop this.

The moon hanging over the scene turned everything silver. Her blood was every where, gleaming black in the moonlight. Black and silver, she thought with amusement. Ash tilted her head up, closed her eyes and cried for about three seconds before her eyes snapped open at the intrusion of her mind. Tendrils of oily and black evil probed at her mind. The presence was all too familiar. She shuddered and shut her mind against its hold.

_He_ had found her. His presence was all around her. She tried to stand up but the nasty gash on her abdomen tore painfully and warmth gushed down her side. Ash bit her lip so hard it drew blood.

"My darling, you are hurt. Let me heal you." A deceptively alluring voice called out from the night.

"Go away, Yuric." She replied weakly.

"But my daughter, you are hurt. It is my duty to heal you." Yuric's voice replied in a parody of kindness that filled Ash with rage.

"Your duty?" Ash spat. "You don't even know the meaning of the word duty! When you should have walked into the dawn, you turned your back and ran away like a coward! I am ashamed that you are my father! Mother looks down on you and cries. She weeps because you have lost the man that you used to be!" She shouted at the vampire angrily turning away in pain and disgust.

"How dare you speak of her? I loved your mother!"

The voice roared and she was picked off of her feet by strong hands. She looked down at the familiar face of her turned father with pain and sorrow.

"I never said you didn't." Ash whispered. "I know how much you loved her. How much you loved us. But you should have walked into the dawn." Ash said quietly, her voice thick with tears.

"I couldn't." Her father growled." I needed to take care of you." He continued his voice no longer angry.

"If you truly want to take care of me…" Ash closed her eyes as her father lowered her gently to the ground. "Walk into the dawn." She whispered, and then flinched, awaiting the anger that would never come.

"You are right. I should have." He said quietly as he crouched in front of her. "But I chose to live."

"You chose to live as a monster." Ash said weakly. She could feel death coming for her, coming to consume her. A sudden pain brought her from the brink of death, vampire blood spraying her in a vile mist. Ash cried out weakly and tried to rub it off. She looked up just as her father crumpled forward, with a hole in his chest where his heart used to be. He snarled and grabbed her arm. With three quick slashes with his nail, he drew a rune.

"My last gift to you." He whispered as a bubble of energy surrounded her. Ash watched in horror as her father rolled around in pain. Before her eyes he turned to ash. Suddenly a man appeared above her. Ash cried out and the stranger reached out to grab her but sparks flew as he touched the barrier. _Drop the shield. _The voice was barely a caress of sound but she could feel the push behind it like his voice was something physical. Ash shook her head frantically but as she grew weaker the shield began to fade. Within seconds the shield fell and Ash was helpless. To her surprise though, the man grabbed her gently.

"You are part Carpathian." He said. It was a statement not a question but Ash nodded anyway. "You must be turned, but I need your permission. My name is Alexander Dervin, let me help you."

Ash opened her mouth but nothing would come out. _No I deserve this. I killed all those people. _Her mind shouted what she couldn't.

"This was not your fault; you were only able to see seconds before it happened. Now let me heal you." Alexander said quietly. Ash was fading fast. She gave a slow nod.

"What is your name?" His accent was familiar, Ash mused, but completely foreign. She closed her hazel eyes. _Ash. My name is just Ash._

And that's the prologue folks a big shout out to my beta Hl-ee-09. She awesome and it didn't take her all that long to fix all my mistakes. Two weeks I think for the whole story to be beta-ed. *claps enthusiastically* So a bravo to her!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the new and improved chapter 1! As you can see I have clearly cut Chapter 1 and the prologue into two seperate entities. hope you like it.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Fifty years later**

"Alex! No!" Ash shouted as she jumped at Alexander Dervin, the man that had converted her fifty years ago. The man she called her brother. Right now he was going to complete the kill and it filled Ash with fear. He was too close to turning.

"Alex! Stop!" She ran quickly and jammed her hand through the back of the vampire, extracting his heart before Alex could. She quickly incinerated it, and the body. Alex turned and snarled at her.

"He was mine!" He roared at her. Ash quickly pushed into his mind. The beast was claiming him, Ash discovered with fear. She chained it quickly, filling his mind with light and love. It was to her relief that the beast retreated. Unfortunately, this would last only for a few hours and then the beast would try again. Ash sighed as she retreated from his mind.

"Thanks sis', I owe you." Alex said his voice void of any emotion.

"Don't thank me." she snapped. "You let him get out of control! You should have called me sooner! I almost lost you!"

Ash shifted into a white and gray wolf and sprinted silently into the forest. She could feel Alex following nearby.

_I am sorry I scared you._

She snarled at him and closed her mind. Ash ran silently for a few minutes, but as she felt her brothers slight guilt tickle at the back of her mind, Ash returned to her human form. As she entered the clearing, Alex awaited her on their front porch. She ignored him and walked inside. Their home was filled with many extravagant furnishings, the owners were snobbish rich people, who had nothing better to do than spend money.

"Ash, I said I am sorry." Alex said as he walked into the house.

"It's not that." Ash said her eyes filling with tears.

"What is it?" Alex asked. He turned her around gently. "Is all of this because of what I am going to do?"

"Yes!" Ash cried. "You can't!"

"My decision is made." Alex replied, "I must seek the dawn."

"You can't!" She shouted at him.

"This isn't about you Ash. This is about me." Alex replied, annoyed.

"Of course this isn't about me! This is about her!" Ash shouted at him. "Your life mate Alex, it is about her!"

Alex froze. "You know about my life mate?" Alex asked incredulously, "How long have you known?"

"This isn't about…" Ash started before Alex cut her off.

"How long!" He roared. Ash jumped and took off up the stairs. Alex was close behind. Ash slammed her bedroom door shut in his face and touched the rune on her arm, effectively locking Alex out as the shield activated. Ash rummaged through the papers on her desk ignoring the pounding on her door and the cold emanating through the walls. She quickly grabbed a sheet from her desk and let down the shield. Alex barged in, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"This morning, I found out this morning!" Ash said with a smile. Alex glared at her but she ignored it and shoved the paper into his hand.

"Go on, look!" Ash was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Alex gave her a wary look and looked down at the paper. A quick sketch of a beautiful woman stared at him; an address written in Ash's handwriting was at the bottom.

"What do you think?" Ash asked quietly. Alex looked at her.

"This is my life mate?" He asked as he caressed the picture gently.

"You of all people should know that I am _never_ wrong!" She said with a big smile. Alex gave her a hug.

"Thank you." Alex said looking over Ash's shoulder. Sketches of woman cluttered the floor, her desks, and her walls. He let Ash go. "Is this her address?"

"You know it is." Ash said lightly. "So when do we leave?" Alex stiffened.

"You are not coming with me." He said quickly. "This I need to do alone." Ash raised an eyebrow. She raised a hand. She put up a finger.

"You are lying to me, and how do I know?" She asked and Alex rolled his eyes. "First of all, you didn't answer my question." She raised another finger.

"Secondly, you are a terrible liar." She raised one more finger. "And thirdly you responded too quickly. What's up Alex? Why can't I go?" Ash demanded.

Alex turned his back to her and looked out the window.

"I have kept you hidden from the rest of the Carpathians for fifty years. If they knew what you could do…" Alex sighed and turned back to face her.

"They would use you. You are the first Carpathian matchmaker. You are hope it self, Ash. You could single-handedly save our race."

"Well then, let's save the Carpathian race." Ash said as she started grabbing pictures and putting them in piles.

"You aren't going." Alex replied.

"Just try and stop me." Ash said laughing.

* * *

And cut scene! lol hope you guys like the new and improved chappie! And all the thanks in the world to Hl-ee-09! She's the best!


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter two. I am really sorry about filling your inboxes with notifications of 'New Chapter in story Dark Trust' But I really want this to be updated and done today so please I am super sorry!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I hope you know that I don't approve of this." Alex said as he watched Ash gather the rest of the pictures. He caressed the sketch of his life mate.

"I know. But my decision is made. I'm going, end of story. Fin. Caput. So stop whining about it." Ash said as she put the rest of the pictures in her folder. She slipped the leather folder into her backpack. "Well let's go." Alex walked out the door and into the night. Ash was close behind him. He tucked the sketch in his front pocket, right above his heart. He dissolved into mist and flew into the air. After a few seconds Ash followed. Alex sighed.

_What, Alex? _Ash's voice flickered through his head.

_I had hoped that you would have changed your mind. _Ash laughed and shifted into an eagle.

_Tough luck._

Alex mentally rolled his eyes and followed closely behind her. His senses scanned the night, searching for any threat. He couldn't risk losing Ash right now. She was too important to the survival of the Carpathian race. He mentally searched for a communication path that he had not used in over a century.

_I, Alexander Dervin, call to all our Carpathian warriors. I must find my life mate. I wouldn't call to any of you if the circumstances were different. But I have an unclaimed female in my care. Her name is Ash. She is my sister, not of blood, but of my heart. Keep her safe as I search for my life mate. _He could feel the other warriors rising to his call. But it was when he had told them about Ash did he have their undivided attention. An unclaimed female was a treasure that had to be protected until her life mate would find her, and claim her. Mikhailresponded slowly.

_Alex. It is good to hear from you. We had thought you had turned. You have an unclaimed female in your care? This is good. Perhaps she will find her life mate in these mountains. We welcome you home, Alex. However, this female is her name only Ash? What is her family name? _Mikhail was curious about this female. He could see her in Alex's memories. Small but strong, and with an aura of power that intrigued him.

_There is no family name. It is just Ash. When I found her, she was being stalked by a turned warrior known as Yuric. What can you tell me about him? _Alex responded carefully.

_I can tell you that he died almost fifty years ago. His family name was Cominov. A well respected family name. Their children usually have a special talent, and are identified by a protection birthmark at the base of their necks. It looks more like a tattoo than anything. Why do you wonder about Yuric Cominov? _Mikhail was aware that all the other warriors were listening. Alex felt a little pang in his heart. Ash could hear them.

_It is okay brother. I understand. But please don't tell him. This I beg of you. Don't let him know. I will tell him in my own time. _Ash deliberately used the private mental path between her and Alex.

_I will my sister. You will tell him in your own time. I will not take that from you. _Alex sighed and turned back to the Carpathian common path.

_Alex, are you still with us? _A steel voice, lined with worry echoed through his head. Gregori, the Dark One, was worried. Alex repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

_I am fine, Gregori. I was just talking with my sister, she is worried about me but I must leave her now. Please take care of her, she is stronger than she looks, but she is still fragile. _Alex said as he veered to the right sharply, just narrowly avoiding Ash's talons.

_Fragile! I'll show you fragile! _Alex chuckled at the anger in Ash's voice.

_You are little, sister. You are more fragile than you look. Or than you believe you are. _Mikhail's voice bounced around her head. She groaned in frustration.

_God! Raven, does he act like this around you? _Ash asked. A small feminine voice chuckled in her head.

_Yes, around most females actually. They all revert back to the caveman times._ Raven laughed again. Ash made a face.

_I thought so! I had hoped it was only Alex. I guess my luck is worse than that. _She said in annoyance.

_Make sure you come back in one piece. I don't want to put you back together. _Ash sent the message to her brother, tears filled her eyes. _I love you Alex. Make sure you find her._ Alex was far from her now. He was traveling at a high rate of speed. They had never been apart before.

_Are you okay?_ Raven's voice made it through the haze of tears and sorrow in Ash's mind.

_Yes, it is that we have never been apart before. He has always been there for me. _Ash quickly swerved to the right to avoid hitting a tree. She took a deep breath. _I'm scared._

_There is no need to be afraid, Ash. One of our warriors is coming to you. He will protect you_. Gregori's voice was soothing but Ash's runes were burning. She quickly shut her mind closed and fell from the sky. She landed silently on the ground. She sent a surge of power through the night sky. As she thought he would, a vampire burst through the earth and took off after it. Ash chuckled darkly as she took of after him. She stayed on the ground. She passed him quickly and then bound up a tree. She waited, her heart beat twice then she launched into the sky. She thrust her fist up and smiled as she heard the crunch of bone breaking. She grasped his heart and threw it away. She tried to call up lightening, but the vampire had torn into her back with his claws. Ash hissed in pain at and touched the rune on her arm. _My last gift to you. _Father's last words to her echoed in her mind.

The energy exploded around her, rippling excitedly, and Ash sent it flying. It attacked the vampire's heart, incinerating it quickly. The vampire screamed in outrage and fell out of the sky. Ash followed slowly. Ash reached the ground and landed heavily. Ash stared at the vampire, focusing power into her gaze. It hissed at her and as she stared harder it burst into flames. Ash landed heavily onto her knees. She tried to shed her body to heal but the pain made her lose concentration. Ash shouted in frustration. She stood up and weaved slightly. She gritted her teeth, stood up straight and shut the pain away. Ash slowly opened her mind and was instantly flooded with worry and rapidly spoken words. Ash rolled her eyes and shifted into mist.

"This is going to hurt." She said as she ground her teeth together. She slowly made her way through the forest. She needed blood if she was to heal and keep her strength up. She searched the area quickly and found a small cabin. She made her way slowly over to the grounds.

"Come to me." She gave a mental push and a small female came out of the house. Ash felt sorry for her but she needed to feed. She took enough to keep her going and then released the woman. To the woman, she made it seem like it was all a dream. With renewed strength Ash shifted and headed to the mountains. Sunrise was a few hours away. She could still hear the worried murmurs on the common mental path. She felt a stab of guilt and shut her eyes tightly.

_I'm fine. I just had a little scare that's all. _Ash sent as she grimaced. She waited and a flood of relief washed through her head along with a stream of sentences that confused her and gave her a pounding headache.

_Are you sure you are fine? _

_You just shut your mind! _

_What happened?_

_Answer us!_

_Don't lock us out like that!_

_We promised Alexander!_

_You are an unclaimed female!_

_Your welfare is put above all of ours!_

It frightened her; most of the voices were male. They were cold and ruthless, they made Ash shiver uncontrollably. She landed hard on the ground. And looked up at the moon and tried to block them out. She closed her eyes tightly and rubbed her temples. Her runes burned slightly and she looked at the sky. She floated above the tree tops to see what was happening. She watched as a dragon shaped lightening bolt lit up the sky. Its beauty took her breath away and made her hear pound in excitement. She grew curious and sent the picture along the mental path with the word, who?

_That is Dominic Von Shrieder. He is of the Dragon seeker clan. _Raven's voice silenced all the others. Ash smiled. There was a heartbeat of silence.

_I like dragons. Alex wouldn't teach me how to shift in to one. So I taught myself. _She called up the memory of her first flight as a dragon; she sent the emotions that she felt along with it. She smiled at the gasps of surprise and delight. That made the voices stop and her head ache started to recede. She smiled again as she shifted back into mist. She could feel the dawn moving closer. She moved faster and drew closer to the mountains. She could feel the air surrounding the mountains, it was welcoming and it made her laugh in delight. She weaved through the trees and came to a stop at the edge of a giant clearing. A manor stood at the other edge of the clearing. It's back facing the mountain. Ash entered the clearing with little steps. She drew closer to the house when a small woman with long dark hair walked out the door. Ash gave a hesitant smile.

"You are Raven Dubrinsky." Ash stated out loud. The woman nodded.

"Welcome to our home Ash." Raven's voice was soothing and Ash took a few more steps to the house. A regal man walked out the door to stand beside Raven. "Ash, this is-" Ash flashed a brilliant smile.

"I know, Mikhail Dubrinsky, the Carpathian Prince." Ash took a few more steps towards the house. She looked down and grimaced at her clothes. They were dirty, and had holes from where the vampire blood had burned through it. Not to mention the slashes that covered her back had bled all over the shirt and the vampire had nearly tore it to pieces. She gave a little sigh and touched the rune on her arm. The energy field blocked the Dubrinsky's vision of her as she changed. She let the shield down and stared at the Dubrinsky's shocked faces. She noticed that Mikhail had stepped protectively in front of Raven. She bit her lip hard.

"What? You haven't seen a protection shield before?" She kept her tone light but her insides were twisting in worry. She walked closer to the house. She was at the first step of the porch. She hesitated and stepped gently on the first step.

"Don't worry. You are welcome in our home." Raven said quickly as she took Ash's cold hand in her warm one. Ash gave her a tentative smile and let herself be led into the warm house.

Dominic Von Shrieder could feel her. He could feel the pull of her soul. He disposed of the ancient vampire. It had been a long fight and he was drained. He called down his private mental path to Vikirnoff.

_What is going on? I can feel the Prince's worry and his joy. Is everything alright? _Dominic hated to disturb Vikirnoff and Natalya, especially since Natalya had become pregnant.

_It is okay nothing bad has happened. The Prince has discovered that one of the older warriors, Alexander Dervin, is safe and is searching for his life mate. But Alexander brought with him, a joy. It seems that he has been protecting an unclaimed female. She has arrived at the Prince's home. She is now safe, although there was a little snag on the way to the Prince's house. _Vikirnoff relayed the information quickly. Dominic flew through the sky. Dawn was approaching; he needed to get to the ground.

_What kind of snag?_ He asked tiredly.

_The Prince lost communication with her for a few minutes. She surfaced again to say that she was fine, and that she just had a little scare._ Dominic's mind became painfully clear.

_What is it, Dominic? _Vikirnoff asked quickly sensing the change in the older Carpathian.

_It is what the ancient one had said. He said, 'You may kill me Dominic. But you will be too late to save the last hope of the Carpathian race. Maxim Malinov will take care of that.' What does the woman do? Are you sure she is fine? _Dominic's tone was cold. Vikirnoff was puzzled.

_Yes, she arrived at the Prince's in one piece. Why do you ask? _Vikirnoff was slightly curious. Then it hit him, coldness seeped into his bones and made him go still.

_You don't think? She couldn't have. We have been trying to kill him for years! It isn't possible. _Vikirnoff shivered.

_I will ask the Prince. _Dominic replied as he changed course and headed to Mikhail's home.

* * *

Well there you are! A fixed and beta-ed chapter two for my loyal readers! Once more a thank you to my beta Hl-ee-09!


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's chapter three! This stupid chapter fixer thingy is ont eh fritz and it is really anoying me! Grrrrrrrr! But any way.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ash winced slightly as Raven pulled up her shirt. Raven's sharp intake of breath made Ash feel lousy.

"Goodness! Why didn't you tell us that you were attacked!" Worry ran through every one of Raven's words, making Ash feel worse.

"I didn't think it was that important. Besides I attacked him." Ash said absently. She was surprised when Raven laughed.

"What?" She asked, surprised. Raven wiped her eyes and giggled.

"When I first heard your voice I recognized a warrior's tone. But when I actually saw you? You looked like a little rose who had just weathered a very bad storm. Not like a warrior woman I expected. Yet you sit there and tell me that _you_ attacked the vampire. Not the other way around." Raven shook her head, smiling.

"Alex had nothing else left to give me. He taught me how to fight. It was the only thing he had left." Ash said quietly. Tears filled her eyes. "I miss him. He isn't responding to my calls."

"Ash, this is something he needs to do on his own." Raven said gently. Ash shivered and nodded.

"I know. It's just that he has always been with me. If not physically, he is there mentally." Ash said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "He is the only Carpathian I have ever known. I am just so… uncomfortable around others. You know? How bad is it?" Raven smiled and patted her comfortingly on the shoulder. They were deep underground and the sensation made Ash relax.

"It is not as bad as it looks. With some Carpathian sleep and of course you need to feed. Take what I give freely." Raven said as she tore her wrist open with her teeth. Ash took the wrist gratefully, replenishing some of the blood she lost. Her thirsty cells accepted the nourishment gratefully. She closed the wound quickly.

"Thank you…" Ash said as she looked up at the other woman with tear filled brown eyes. "…for everything." Raven patted her shoulder again then walked behind her. She mumbled something and candles burst into flame all around her. Raven started chanting in the ancient Carpathian language. Ash sighed and started chanting with her.

_Could you move your hair so I can see the wounds better? _Raven's voice filtered through the pleasant, warm haze in Ash's mind. She gathered her hair and swept it over one shoulder. She noticed right away that Raven's chanting had stopped. The other Carpathians chanted on but Raven had stopped. Ash looked at her worriedly. The woman was pale, like she had just seen a ghost.

_Raven? What is wrong? _Ash's voice seemed to pull her out of a trance. Raven gave Ash a weak smile.

_Nothing is wrong. Just relax. _Raven's voice sounded distant. Ash bit her bottom lip in worry and tried to relax. She could feel Raven's hand tracing the wounds that covered her back. Just once did her hands touch the base of her neck. Ash faded on a haze of pain and sadness. She missed Alex, she was in pain. She needed to feed. She needed to sleep. Raven became a bright light and healed Ash as best as she could.

"There. Now you need to sleep." Raven's tired voice penetrated the haze that filled Ash's mind. It was near dawn. Already she could feel the heaviness settling on her limbs. Raven left her alone; Ash opened the Earth and settled into its healing embrace.

Dominic stood on Mikhail's porch.

"Dominic. What brings you here?" Mikhail's voice echoed inside the manor. "You may enter. I am in the study." Dominic walked through the front door and followed the Prince's voice to a large oak door. He opened it gently. Mikhail stood by the large fireplace.

"What is it, Dominic?" He sounded tired. Dominic glanced at the door.

"Maybe this isn't the best time for me to be here. I will come another time." Dominic bowed deeply then walked back to the door.

"You came here for a reason, Dominic. Tell me then you can leave." Mikhail had turned to the Dragon seeker. Dominic turned slowly.

"I destroyed an ancient vampire this night." Dominic stated bluntly. Mikhail gave a small smile.

"If this is what you came to tell me. I will have to laugh at you." He said, humor echoing each word. Dominic's face remained expressionless. Mikhail sighed. "Why is it that you came?" Dominic stared at his Prince for a second then turned and sat down in one of the chairs across from Mikhail.

"I didn't come here to gloat. I came here to see someone." Dominic's voice was even and cold. "The unclaimed female who came here, she was attacked by a vampire?" Mikhail shook his head.

"There was a fight but I assure you the vampire did not attack her. Ash on the other hand attacked the vampire." Mikhail explained with his mouth quirked up in a smile. His smile disappeared however when he saw Dominic's eyes. They were cold and hard shards of emeralds. Mikhail sighed.

"What is it?"

"The vampire _she_ attacked was Maxim Malinov. _She_ attacked and killed him. _She_, according to the ancient vampires is _the last hope for the survival of the Carpathian race. _Maxim was sent to _kill her._ Why do they have a sudden interest in _her_? What is _she_ capable of?" Dominic's voice rang with cold steel. Mikhail stared at him.

"Are you sure?" Mikhail asked and Dominic nodded once.

"I must see her." Dominic said suddenly.

"That is not possible right now." Raven's voice sounded from the door way.

"Now why would that be?" Dominic asked coldly turning to face his queen, Mikhail gave a warning growl but Raven waved him away.

"Ash was hurt in the fight. She has gone to ground to heal. I won't wake her up so you can interrogate her." Raven explained. She appeared to be exhausted and was a slight shade of gray. Mikhail grasped his life mate's hand.

"Dominic, you may see her after she rises. Right now she needs to heal and I need to tend to my life mate. You can feel free to stay the night." Mikhail said as he dismissed the older man. Dominic gave a formal bow and left the room. Mikhail looked down at Raven.

"You must feed." He said bluntly, but Raven pulled away from him. "My love. What troubles you?" Raven took a deep breath.

"I know who her father is. I know because of what I saw. On the back of her neck, there is a birthmark that looks more like a tattoo. It is in the shape of a protection rune. Her real name is Ash Cominov. She is the last of the Cominov family. Yuric must have been her father." Raven rushed out. Mikhail sat down hard on one of the chairs.

"You are certain?" Raven nodded and walked over to him.

"There is something else." She handed him a leather bag. "Take a look at these." Mikhail pulled out the sketches of the many women that Ash had sketched. The faces and names where similar. He could see Shea, Jacques's life mate. Right underneath her picture was a date. The date they became life mates. He shuffled through some more. Jaxon, Lucian's life mate and at the bottom was the date they became life mates. He read some more.

**Savannah** : Gregori's life mate, their date at the bottom

**Antonietta** : Byron's life mate, the date at the bottom

**Natalya** : Vikirnoff's life mate, their date at the bottom

**Destiny** : Nicolae's life mate

**Colby** : Rafael's life mate

**Juliette** : Riordan's life mate

**Francesca** : Gabriel's life mate

**Desari** : Julian's life mate

**Alexandria** , Aidan's life mate

**Barack and Syndil**

**Dayan and Corrine**

**Falcon and Sara**

**Traian and Joie**

**Eric and Celeste**

Every paired up life mate in the Carpathian race was here. No pictures of the males, just the females. The male's names were scribbled at the top and the date of their pairing was at the bottom. Mikhail frowned as he looked at the pictures. There were several with nothing written on them, just an address at the bottom. Raven moved closer to him.

"Look." She handed him one sketch. Mikhail took it and looked at his life mate's sketched face. "She knew. She _knew_, Mikhail!" Mikhail looked up at his life mate.

"What is she?" He asked his head pounding with confusion.

"She is the first Carpathian matchmaker. She finds unclaimed males life mates." Raven explained quietly. "These women have life mates; we just need to find them." Mikhail jumped up and kissed his life mate passionately.

"You are the greatest life mate I could have ever asked for!" He said happily as he kissed her again. "The greatest!" His voice dropped to a low purr as he gathered his life mate into his arms.

Alexander watched as Lillian Flider walked to the post office. He could see her long ebony hair, and her bright blue eyes. She was his. The feeling of possession was strong. So was the desire. He laughed out loud. For once the laughter was filled with joy. The colors that surrounded him nearly blinded him. But he could see them! He could feel again! He laughed again and turned back to his life mate. She was wholly Carpathian. She was wholly his. He walked purposely into the building and walked up to her.

"Lillian Flider?" He asked his voice husky. She turned around in surprise, her blue eyes gazed his face in a look that could only be described as possessive.

"You…" Lillian breathed. "You are the one I dream of, my life mate." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I have waited twenty years for you."

Lillian wept, and Alex embraced his one and only life mate.

* * *

There you are! Hope you like the new chapter! And another round of applause of Hl-ee-09 my beta!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter four! And once again sorry about all the emails that will be flooding your inboxes but such things cannot be helped. I hope you like the new and improved chapter!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing (sad I know)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Lillian wrapped her arms around her life mate. He had found her. The emptiness that had followed her for the last twenty years was gone. It was filled, complete. _She_ was complete. She gave a small joy filled sigh. Her life mate would take care of her own needs before his. Still she wanted to give him all that he would give her. They were partners.

"How did you find me?" Her question was asked quietly. She reached into his mind and hissed. Another woman was everywhere in his memories and thoughts. Her vision turned red and her fangs exploded into her mouth. She jerked away from him. The image of the other woman helping him when he was injured burned deep into her mind. The images of that woman giving him her blood, looking at him with love, and worst of all Lillian could see, was his great love for this unnamed woman. Lillian shuddered in anger, and started pacing in the dark post office.

Alex was confused. Why was she so angry? She was happy a few seconds ago. He gently touched his mind to hers and was shocked to see the seething rage that she just barely held in check.

"Love, what is wrong?" Alex said, his voice showing his puzzlement. "Why are you so angry?" She stiffened and turned to him quickly.

"You are _my_ life mate! I will _not _share you!" Lillian hissed at him. Alex's eyes narrowed as he gently entered her mind. The image was there, he smiled and sighed. He could see the stark jealously in her eyes, and he chuckled. Lillian hissed angrily at him.

"You will not laugh at me! I will kill her for touching you!" Alex's chuckled died on his lips. He grabbed his life mate's wrist in an unbreakable hold that was surprisingly gentle.

"You are looking at my sister, Lillian. She is my sister." Alex explained gently. "You two are going to have to get along. She was so happy when she dreamed of you. She knew you were mine. She is the one who found you. She is the one who led us together." He could see the fear, jealously, and rage, slowly drain from his life mate's eyes.

"Your sister…" She breathed out carefully. "Your sister… She is the one who put us together. For that… I am internally grateful."

Alex sighed in relief. He slowly opened his mind to the other paths. The last message he got from Ash echoed through his mind. He merged his mind quickly with his life mate's. So she could hear what his sister had to say.

_Make sure you come back in one piece. I don't want to put you back together_ . _I love you Alex. Make sure you find her. _He could feel his life mate stiffen slightly at Ash's declaration of love. Then she relaxed.

"She is truly okay with us? She does not love you like a lover?" As much as Lillian wanted to believe what he was saying, a small sliver of doubt had her stomach clenching with anxiety. Alex bent down to her level and looked into her bright blue eyes.

"There is no other woman for me. I could never look at Ash like that. She has never even given a hint if she liked me like that. She would have told me. We have a very open relationship. We keep no secrets from one another. It is the way it has been since I rescued her. It will be the way it will remain. Well, I will be open about some things, but for others..." He gave Lillian a look that made her breathless. "I will let her fill in the blanks." She couldn't think of anything. The way he was looking at her muddled her thoughts, made it nearly impossible to think. He kissed Lillian tenderly and her body instantly responded. Lillian wrapped her arms around his neck and her body molded to his. He broke the kiss after a few moments. She gave a small sound of disappointment. Alex smiled at her.

"I must check in with Ash. She must know that I have found you and that I am safe." Alex found the private path between him and Ash.

_Ash I am fine. I have arrived safely. She is even more beautiful than I thought. She trusts me Ash. She knows I am her other half. You have brought us together. I am forever grateful._ He waited a few seconds for the relief filled reply that would speak of Ash. After a few moments he started getting nervous. After a full minute he knew something was wrong. He looked at his Lillian.

"Something is wrong with Ash. We must leave." His voice was filled with panic. Ash always replied to him. _Always_. This meant something was wrong. Lillian gently grasped his arm.

"Perhaps we should contact her protectors. You did leave someone in charge of her, right?" Alex nodded slowly, the panic slightly subsiding. He searched for the path that connected him to the Prince.

_Mikhail. What happened to Ash? Why isn't she responding to my calls? If you let anything happen to her, I swear to God I will kill you. _Alex's anger filled reply had Raven shaking. The man was so angry, so cold.

"He threatened you. I_ will_ hurt him if he tried, Mikhail. You know I will." Raven's eyes narrowed and she felt her fangs lengthen slightly. Mikhail rolled his eyes.

"He has found his life mate. He is just reacting out of worry, love. There is no need to fear, or be angry. His emotional level will be extremely high. We mustn't blame him for that." Mikhail soothed as he smoothed down her hair. She nodded and covered his hand with hers.

_Alexander, she is fine. Ash is resting that is all. It was a hard journey. She had a run in with a vampire. She sustained some wounds but nothing a good Carpathian rest won't fix. I understand the emotions you are going through. I do not blame you for your outburst of anger. _Mikhail sent the message along with waves of calm and peacefulness. Alex flinched slightly.

_I am sorry. I never realized the potency of my emotions. Please forgive me. Are you sure she is fine? I am quite worried. _Alex's forehead creased with worry. His worry and anger slipped along his private path to Ash. The strong emotions woke her from her sleep. She gasped at the pain she was in. She stifled a scream. It felt like poison was burning her veins. She closed her eyes and tried to block the pain to try and calm Alex.

_Alex! Please alert Mikhail that I am in extreme pain. There is something in my body. It hurts Alex. Hurry! _Ash tried to shield her brother from the pain she was feeling but some of it traveled along with the message. Alex gasped at the sudden burning sensation that filled his body. Lillian looked at him worriedly. She grasped him so he couldn't fall over. She could see little beads of blood dot his forehead. Blood tears traveled down his cheeks.

Ash slammed her mind shut. She hadn't meant for Alex to feel her pain. She closed her eyes again and searched her body to find the cause of the pain. Then she saw them. _Those little parasites_, Ash swore underneath her breath. They were destroying her tissues and organs. Ash dropped all her pain and watched them like she was on the hunt for a vampire. Ash watched them for a few minutes and then attacked. Her light burned them so quickly they fled, and Ash had to find them. She searched her whole body leaving little spots of light to corner the parasites. They disgusted her, they were like maggots. Ash shuddered in horror at the damage they had caused to her body while she had lain in the Carpathian sleep. She cornered some more and destroyed them.

Alex bolted to his feet as soon as the mental path between him and Ash was closed. He could barely stand the pain, and he was an ancient warrior. He could only imagine what Ash was going through.

_Mikhail! Something is attacking Ash while she sleeps! Get to her quickly!_ Alex grabbed his life mate.

"We need to leave!" he said quickly as he pulled her outside. He shifted into mist and was soon followed by Lillian. They streaked through the sky towards the Carpathian Mountains.

Dominic was awakened by a strange feeling. It was a feeling of extreme coldness seeping into his bones. Something was terribly wrong. He rose quickly from the earth, dirt spewing into the air all around him. Dominic headed to Mikhail's side, afraid that his Prince was under attack. Dominic reached the house to find it was perfectly fine but the occupants were scrambling around. Dominic could feel Vikirnoff and Jacques, as the life mates where close by. He could also feel Nicolae and Destiny, Gregori was there as well. Dominic walked slowly into the open doorway as Gregori was barking orders. They were gathering candles and herbs. He couldn't see Raven or Mikhail.

"What is going on?" He asked Vikirnoff and the man looked at him with his eyes wide.

"The unclaimed female is under attack. Maxim must have inserted something into her. She is in great pain and danger. Raven and Mikhail went to get her." Vikirnoff strode off quickly.

The feeling was growing stronger it was as if a cold hand had gripped his heart and was squeezing. He bolted out the door. His life mate was in trouble!

Raven cried out in panic as they brought Ash to the surface. Ash was gray and barely moving. Blood droplets lay on her forehead. Raven touched her hand.

"She is like ice, Mikhail! She is so cold!" Mikhail gently lifted the small woman into his arms.

"We must get her to Gregori and Shea. Destiny may even be able to help."

They streaked to the surface quickly. Gregori had a room made up even before Mikhail had reached him. He quickly opened the door and let them in. Mikhail gently set Ash upon the bed of Carpathian dirt. Gregori frowned. He quickly shed his body and entered Ash's. He was horrified by the damage there was.

_She is in really bad shape._ He scanned her internal organs and watched her chest to see if she was taking in air. _She is not breathing and I can detect no heart beat._ He scanned her body for any sign of life. Her body looked like an empty shell.

_Her body is empty ._ Gregori sent along the path as he searched her body. He could see several flickering lights. He moved closer and watched as a bright light incinerated a few more parasites. _She is attempting to heal herself!_ He could tell that she was putting a great strain on her spirit and body._ She is attempting to heal herself! We must work quickly. If not she dies._ Gregoritraveled through her body, taking time to go over every piece of damaged tissue he could find. He hunted down and destroyed the rest of the parasites. He was joined by two more lights, Mikhail's and Shea's. Gregori breathed a sigh of relief as he joined them in healing the body, gently urging the destroyed tissue to grow. He had not seen damage like this since he had healed Destiny, Nicolae's life mate.

Ash joined them after she had hunted down the last parasite herself. She did not help with the damage, but went to her heart and forced it to start pumping. She held onto her heart and forced air in and out of her lungs. Ash was positive that the others would heal her a few hours Gregori and the others returned to their bodies. They were all slightly gray and all of them were weak and in need of sustenance. Gregori looked at the still figure lying in the dirt. He motioned for everyone to leave.

"We have done all we can for now. I will wait by her side till she needs me again." Gregori sat down and closed his eyes. Savannah walked over.

"Love you have worked hard. You need to replenish your energy." She smoothed her palm over his jaw. His stubble scratched at her hand "Please. You must keep your energy up." He covered her hand with one of his own.

"She needs me now more than anything. She could have a life mate, Savannah. We must keep her alive." Gregori kissed her palm. "But I will feed, you are right I must keep up my energy if I am to be of any use."

* * *

Well once again blah blah blah blah (Can you tell I am running out of things to say? lol) But a big pat on the back for Hl-ee-09. We all know who _she_ is!


	6. Chapter 6

Well once again this little fixer thing fo the chapters is going bonkers. It is incrediably annoying actually. But any way. hope you are all doing well.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Dominic reached the spot where he had last felt her. She was no longer there. He stared up at the sky and silently cursed God for taking his life mate from him. He had lived on this earth for more than two thousand years. He was going to give up. It was either seek the dawn or turn. He sighed; _I may have dreamed she even existed. _The coldness was gone. But he still sensed danger. He turned back to the Prince's house and sped through the night sky.

Ash took a little longer returning to her body, fighting to live every step of the way. She was incredibly weak and she knew that she was responsible to keep her heart going. She barely had the strength to open her eyes, let alone to keep her heart from stopping.

_I must sleep. I cannot keep my heart beating. If my life mate can hear me, I know what I am committing you too. I am sorry but I can't hold on, I am too tired. Perhaps in a next life we will meet again. Please, wait for me._ She let the words slip along the path all Carpathians could hear. Her voice was weak and you could barely hear it, and it brought tears to everyone's eyes that heard it.

_No! Don't even dare! Hold on! Hold on till I get there! _Alex's command was too much and her body was too weak to resist the push. Alex and his life mate burst through the front door of Mikhail's house.

_Sister! You must hold on! You must have a life mate out there somewhere. Hold on not for yourself but for him. The beast could take control. You have seen it in Alex. You don't want that for the other half of your soul!_ Lillian's voice filled Ash's head and she managed a weak smile.

_Ah_, _he has found you. I am glad. You can take care of him when I am gone. I am just so tired. I must rest. Let me rest. _The words were a plea but Alex had already reached the room. He quickly shed his body and took control just as Ash had lost it.

_You can rest, later. You need to feed now. Don't fight me on this one Ash. You must replenish what you have lost. _Alex and his life mate sat down beside the small figure.

"She looks like a little girl, Alex. She is beautiful." Lillian said pushing some of Ash's brown hair off of her forehead. "She is like a little flower." Alex gave her a strained smile.

"If she were to hear that… She would probably kick your ass." Alex replied with a wink. "Wake up!" The compulsion was strong and Ash sat up slowly. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused. Gregori walked in and without turning Alex knew who it was.

"My old friend, how have you been?" Alex's voice wavered slightly as Lillian took advantage of his distraction and tore her wrist open and offered it to Ash.

"Drink". Lillian whispered and Ash took her wrist. Gregori watched his silver eyes softened.

"I am good, Alexander. We had all thought you had turned years ago. I must say I am glad to hear your voice. It has been too long." Savannah walked up behind her life mate and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Alexander. This is your life mate?" Savannah asked as she looked at Lillian. She watched as Lillian took her wrist away and closed the wound. Alex nodded slowly.

"Ash found her." Alex replied as he patted Ash's hand gently. Gregori walked over and tore open his wrist, Ash took it,still deep under the compulsion to drink. The ancient blood was like a fire ball to her system. It healed her wounds and energized her dehydrated cells. She closed the wound, after a few swallows and slumped back to the ground. Alex stroked her cheek gently, sent her to sleep, and buried her deep within the arms or the healing Carpathian soil.

"The sun is rising. We must go to ground. I am forever in your debt Gregori. You saved her life." Alex said as he turned to his friend. They clasped forearms and nodded to one another.

"There is not debt. I am a healer. I healed her because she was in need." Alex nodded.

"At least take back what you have given. Take what I offer freely." He said as he held out his wrist to Gregori. Gregori nodded to him and sank his fangs deep into Alex's wrist. After a few moments Gregori closed the two wounds with a quick pass of his tongue.

"Thank you. My life mate and I must retire. I have had a long night and need the rest." Alex nodded and set up safe guards around Ash. He took Lillian's hand, and followed behind Gregori and his life mate as they left the small room.

"You did not have to do that, love. She could have taken from me." Alex was strangely proud of his life mate for thinking of his sister. Lillian smiled.

"She is my sister too, now. Besides, she is important to you." Lillian smiled up at her newfound life mate. Alex kissed her gently, reveling in his newfound ability to feel. He loved his life mate and Ash. He would give his life for either of them. He realized now how much of a gift Ash had given him. She had made him hold on. She had temporarily chained the beast inside him whenever it seemed it threatened to swallow him. _She_ was the one protecting _him. _He had always protected her from others but she was the one protecting him from himself. He swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat. Now his life mate was protecting her. Lillian smiled at his thoughts.

"We Carpathians have to stick together. We always protect each other." Alex looked down at his life mate lovingly. He had only known her for a short time but already she had changed him so much. They arrived at a small cave; Alex looked down at Lillian again.

_I love you, my little Lily. I love you with my heart and soul. _Lillian's eyes lit up with joy.

_Oh Alex! I love you too!_ Alex kissed her again and opened up the earth so they could sleep. Lillian got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I wasn't planning on sleeping." She said as she looked him up and down slowly. Alex grinned roguishly and gathered her into his arms.

"Neither was I." He said as he brought his lips down on to hers.

Dominic had reached the house and everyone was going their separate ways to rest. He sat down on one of the overstuffed chairs in the living room. He was tired right down to his bones.

"Why can't I find her? I have searched for over two thousand years. I felt her. I felt her!" Dominic ran his hand over his face. His emerald green eyes were tired and emotionless. He had lived a hard life, and was ready to give up.

_After tomorrow…I will seek the dawn. _

Wow. I just realised how short this particular chapter is. Wow just wow. But enough of that. Thank you Hl-ee-09, and all the loyal readers and reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7

Well Chapter six. I have like eleven more to go. This is going to take a while. lol

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Ash sat by a warm pool at the base of a mountain, she smiled as she trailed her hand in the water stirring up ripples. She was wearing a white dress that shimmered in the moon light. She heard his approach and smiled. She pulled her hand from the pond's surface and turned around._

_"You've come again. Is there something wrong?" Ash smiled up at the dark figure. He sat down beside her, as she laid her hand on his arm. "Tell me, maybe I can help." He shook his head, his long black hair swaying._

_"Even you cannot help me." Ash could feel the defeat that radiated off of him._

_"Of course I can. I can listen and that just as good as helping." Ash tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "I always was a good listener. So tell me warrior… what is wrong?" The man sighed._

_"Why can't I find her? I have searched for over two thousand years. I felt her. I felt her!" His response was filled with pain. She patted his shoulder gently._

_"Perhaps you are looking in the wrong direction. Love is often found in the forward direction, never in the reverse. That only leads to heartache and sorrow." Ash turned and trailed her hand in the water. She smiled again at the ripples and the smoothness of the water against her skin._

_"After tomorrow…I will seek the dawn." His quiet, defeated confession stopped Ash cold._

_"You cannot do that!" Ash's cry was filled with pain and unending sorrow. "You would be sentencing your life mate to a life filled with sorrow and loneliness!" The man stood up and started pacing violently._

_"She has sentenced me to live in a bleak and harsh world! I see no colors! I have no feelings! I cannot hold on for a slim possibility that she might be alive! The beast is strong within me! Can't you hear it? It is roaring for release. I would rather seek the dawn then put this monster on the world." The warrior's pacing slowed and then he finally stopped in front of her. "I cannot let this thing win." Ash felt her heart break in two. Twin trails of blood ran down her cheeks. _

_"You have lost all hope… that is even worse than letting the beast win." Ash held up a hand, the moon gave her skin a silvery sheen. "There is one way I can help. Are you willing to let me help you?" The warrior took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Ash laid her hand on his chest right above where his heart pounded steadily. She took a deep breath and searched his heart's soul for the place where all the information of the warrior's life mate would be placed. She searched through addresses, but they were just jumbled numbers. Ash sighed and began to piece the information together. Slowly a picture grew. After she was done she stared at it, but before Ash could see who it was it shattered. The beast leaped at her._

_"MINE! YOU ARE MINE!" Ash gave a startled cry and threw out her hand. Gold chains bound the beast, allowing her to escape. She stumbled backwards from the warrior._

_"What is wrong? What happened? The beast still roars but he is bound. Did you find her? My life mate…?" The warrior's plea was unbearable, and red tears streamed down Ash's face._

_"Sometimes what you seek is right in front of you." She choked out. She stared into the warrior's emerald green eyes, and stepped back into the pool. Ash went under the silver water and didn't surface._

Dominic sat by Mikhail's fireplace. The dream had woken him up. It had been her, the one who always managed to chain the beast. This dream wasn't like the others, she had cried for him when he told her his decision. She had run from him, and left. She was always shrouded in black, and he never saw her face.

"_Sometimes what you seek is right in front of you." _Her words echoed through his head. The sun had set an hour ago. Mikhail's house was quiet, everyone gathering strength from the rich Carpathian soil.

"Even that cannot heal my soul." Dominic said coldly. There was a noise at the door. Like the footfalls of a child or a teen. Dominic waited and the door opened slowly, a small heart pounded fearfully, and his fangs slid down wanting to taste the fear filled blood. Dominic shook his head, he knew what would happen if he did. He would turn and all his careful planning would have been in vain. He would seek the dawn today; there was no hope for him. A small hand touched his shoulder, he wheeled around and snarled.

The dream had pulled Ash out of all the compulsions to sleep, her brain was foggy but she cleared it. She easily dismantled the safeguards, there was no safe guard in the world that she couldn't take down, and she had in her possession a safe guard that no one could take down. It was indestructible; no one could harm her, physically and mentally while she was under her energy barrier. Ash scanned the area for danger, a habit that she had developed while she was with Alex. Certain there was no danger she slowly floated into the small chamber where Gregori had healed her. She looked around carefully and laid her finger carefully on the wall. She called back the dream, and curved the lines and planes of the face that she found in the warrior's heart. She stepped back and opened her eyes, she stumbled back she knew this day would come, but she had hoped it would have given her a little more time to prepare. The picture on the wall was her.

Ash ran from the room and walked through the house quietly. She stopped at the door to Mikhail's study. She knew what lay on the other side of the door, but her heart wouldn't let her leave. It pounded violently in her chest as she turned the doorknob. She pushed the door open slowly walked several feet into the well furnished room. The atmosphere was filled with sorrow and despair. Ash looked at the warrior that stood in front of the fireplace. His back was to her but she knew he was listening to her as she crossed the room. Ash reached out a trembling hand and touched his shoulder. The warrior reeled around and snarled at her. She took a few steps back, but held her ground firmly. The snarl died half way off his lips as he looked at her. She looked at him steadily, her hazel eyes staring straight into his emerald green ones. His rakishly long black hair was loose around his face. His square jaw had a hard edge that softened slightly as he looked at her. His lips were perfect to Ash. Long black eyelashes framed his emerald eyes. This was her life mate, her other half.

Dominic's snarled died halfway through. Colors exploded in his vision. Emotions tumbled through his body. But it was only her. He looked at the small figure in front of him. She was small but she had a womanly shape. She had dark brown hair. It was so dark it was almost black and it swung loose at her hips. She had a heart shaped face, with large eyes that were framed by long eyelashes giving her an exotic look. Her nose was small and straight, and her lips were full. He bottom lip was a bit fuller giving her a small pout, her chin was a delicate pointed shape but it also showed stubbornness. She was wearing a peasant blouse and jeans that hugged her curves nicely. She was barefoot, he trailed his eyes up her body, and desire flooded him. He looked at her face and was surprised to see that she was staring right at him with her hazel eyes. He looked into her eyes and had the feeling of falling, he was getting lost. This was his life mate. She had found him.

Ash's hand trembled as she reached out to touch his hair. She tucked a piece behind his ear; her fingers trailed his jaw as she brought her hand back down. She watched him shiver. She could see the stark desire in his eyes and it made her wary. How could she trust him? She could only trust Alex. He had proven to her time and time again that she was safe with him, but this man was dangerous. He had not proven anything other than that he was her life mate. How could she trust a man that was so dangerous? He was a predator, and she had a feeling that she was the prey. She turned her head slightly and tilted her chin up defiantly stared at him from the corner of her eye, daring him to do anything.

As she tucked his hair behind his ear, he realized that she was the figure from his dreams. She was the one who had chained the beast. She knew it was him but never came for him. It made him angry. She should have seen to his needs when he had needed her the most. Yet she chose now to come to him. The beast tore through the chains and his hand grabbed her wrist quickly, fear didn't fill her eyes, just a glimmer of triumph. He was thrown backwards by a energy field, he landed painfully on his ass... He watched her shoulders shake. He was laughing at him. He tilted his head and stared at her, her hair bounced slightly as she laughed. Her hazel eyes twinkled merrily. He tried not to but a chuckle burst out of his mouth, soon he was laughing too. He hadn't laughed in two thousand years, now he was laughing till tears ran down his face.

Ash knew he was going to do it. She waited patiently until he made his move. He grabbed her wrist and she had set him flat on his ass. She tried not laugh but they bubbled up and she was laughing at him. A mighty warrior was put flat on his ass by his small life mate. She let the shield down carefully and sat down beside him. She rested her and on his forearm.

"You must be patient with me. You must earn my trust. I am Carpathian but Alex is the only one of my kind that I know. He has kept me secluded for the past fifty years. We hunted the vampire and he taught me how to fight. You must be patient. I scare easily and usually end up striking out violently." She rested her head on his shoulder gently. She was tired but her life mate was safe. She could sleep later but right now her life mate needed to learn. "You have found that out the hard way. You must think before you react. I could have very well killed you. I didn't of course for the obvious reasons, but still patience and time. These are the only things I ask of you."

Dominic wrapped his arm carefully around her waist as he took him what she said.

"You might as well ask me for the moon. I am not a patient man." He sighed, she was warning him of her bad habits and for that alone he should be grateful. He could feel her hunger and that she was tired.

"Alex wasn't either but he learned." She said as she closed her eyes. Dominic stiffened.

"Who is Alex?" The words were ground between his teeth. Ash laid her hand on top of his hand on her waist. She gently curled her fingers so they were in between his and that she was holding his hand.

"You will meet him soon enough. He will be in here with Mikhail and Gregori in... three… two…" Dominic shook his head in amusement but watched the door with cold eyes. He wanted to see this Alex for himself. "One." Three figures strode into the room. Two he recognized as Gregori and Mikhail. The other was handsome and at ease. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, he had to be Alex. He could feel Ash smile.

"Hey bro… where's my new sister?" Ash said Dominic could hear the happiness in her voice as she called out to her brother. The blonde one turned around in surprise and looked down at Dominic. His eyes went cold for a second, Dominic growled low at him, and Ash squeezed his hand gently before letting him go. She stood up slowly, obviously tired. Alex took three giant strides and pulled her away from Dominic. Ash gave a low sound of annoyance and thumped Alex on the head.

"Caveman." She muttered and Dominic resisted the urge to smile. Alex ignored her and stared coldly at Dominic.

"She needs to rest. You presume to take advantage of her weak state to try and bind her to yourself? Not even caring if she has a life mate out there for her?" Alex's words were cold. Dominic recognized the tone of the other man. He was nearly as old as him, but he still presumed to think that he was trying to take advantage of his life mate. He stood up and stared at Alex with cold eyes. Ash frowned and pushed Alex away.

"No one takes advantage of me!" She said annoyed. Gregori and Mikhail watched the proceedings with great interest. The smiled at one another and sent out a mental message to the rest of the warriors to come and watch. Soon the room was filled with little animals or bugs not that the two men noticed but Ash did and she glared at the two men.

"No one." She repeated and Alex and Dominic glared at her, and then went back glaring at each other. If Alex had been paying attention he would have noticed Ash's eyes go from hazel to a dark brown. She was defiantly pissed she watched at the two men argue like she wasn't even there. She scowled and waved her hand, they both landed flat on their ass and she bound them to the floor. She watched smugly as Alex tried in vain to break the bonds. Gregori and Mikhail roared with laughter. Ash ignored them and crouched in front of Alex.

"Read. My. Lips. No one takes advantage of me. So stop acting like a freaking cave man. I'm a big girl and I can fight my own battles. I don't need you to check in on me. Or step in and protect me." She hissed at him angrily. She walked over to Dominic, who just sat there. She glanced over at Alex then crouched down in front of her life mate. She didn't say anything just leaned forward and kissed him hard on the mouth. The bonds disappeared and Dominic wrapped his arms around her. Alex watched with wide eyes then smiled. He stood up and walked over to Mikhail and Gregori, who were still laughing. Mikhail looked at him tears streaming down his face.

"You were knocked flat on your ass by a petite girl! And she's your sister to boot!" Mikhail and Gregori burst out in laughter again. Soon the room was filled with warriors who couldn't hold their shape because they were laughing so hard. Alex coughed and pointed over his shoulder.

"Perhaps we can give them some privacy?" He suggested as he left the room. The rest of them followed him still roaring with laughter.

Ash's mind was thrown into a frenzy she couldn't think, she could barely breath. Heat poured through her body making weak, wrapped her arms around Dominic's waist and then broke the kiss. They both sat there breathing hard. Ash smiled.

"Do you think he got the picture?" She asked as she untangled herself from Dominic's arms and stood up. She reached down her hand and he took it gently. She pulled him to his feet. She gave him a shy smile.

"There you met Alex. Are you happy?" She said sarcastically as she tried not to smile.

* * *

Well now that we read this particular chappie please tell me if you cna actually spot the particular changes. Mainly spelling and what not but we all know proper grammer and spelling make for a good book. And we must thank the person who made this story great! Hl-ee-09 my beta and all my loyal readers!


	8. Chapter 8

Hmmm I was thinking aobut something. I mean no offense to all the Twihards who read my story or are reading it. I don`t know. But who else is sick and tired of Twilight? I know I am. Its not that I absolutly hate the book its jsut I see Twilight every where. Its like you have a good song you listen to over and over again and soon you can't even stand to hear it. that's what Twilight is to me. Come on and tell me you opinions on it. I need to knwo that I am not alone in this! please my loyal readersI am begging you! :P

**Disclaimer- **Unfortunatly I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Dominic laughed and nodded. He cupped the side of her face gently with one hand; it went from her chin to her forehead.

"You are so small. I am afraid if I touch you… you will break." Dominic voice was low; Ash closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"Don't worry I am not as breakable as I look." Ash opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him; she gave him a tired grin. "Besides all good things come in small packages." Dominic looked down at her, his expression unreadable. She sighed and closed her eyes again. Her hunger beat at her mercilessly; she bit her lip so she could stop thinking about her hunger. She could hear the rush of blood in Dominic's veins, her fangs lengthened and her hunger rose sharply.

Dominic could feel her hunger, and it worried him. Was she eating enough? Why was she so tired? He watched her carefully and saw that her fangs had cut her bottom lip, blood welled up out of the small cuts. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, passing his tongue over the small cuts, healing them. Her blood was hot and exotic tasting, the desire he felt floored him. The binding words nearly choked him; he turned from her abruptly, tearing his hand from her face. She gave him a shocked sad look. He watched her hazel eyes fill with tears and she turned away biting her bottom lip. He cursed his stupidity, and ran his hand violently through his hair. He turned back to her.

"Look. I am trying to be patient with you. It is hard but I am trying." His voice was husky, Ash turned and looked at him, and tears fell down her cheeks.

"It feels like you are rejecting me. I know I will be a difficult life mate. I am not used to others, but I will try. I just don't want the emptiness to return." She wiped at the tears in vain. Dominic wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go. He wanted to kiss away her tears and make sure they would never fall again. He resisted and held out his hand to her. If he was going to comfort her it would be on her terms. He watched as she hesitantly took his hand and step into his embrace. He wanted to shout out with joy, his life mate was accepting him. He rested his chin on top of her head, and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"_Sivamet_… I could never reject you. For you are _ainaak sivamet jutta. _Forever to my heart connected. Rejecting you would be like tearing out my heart. I am trying to give you time, _sivamet_." Ash rested her forehead against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"I know. I asked for time. It is only natural that you would try and accommodate me. After all, that is what life mates do. But could you…" Ash tilted her head back and swallowed, she scanned her mind for the right way to ask him. "Could you say the words that would bind us together? I know that it would help with the beast and would ease some strain off of you. Beside, I want to hear you say them." She was staring at his chest refusing to look up at him. Dominic grabbed her chin gently and lifted her face so he could look at her. She stared into his emerald green eyes and waited.

"I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection." Dominic gave her a small squeeze and continued. "I give you my allegiance. I give you my heart." Ash put her hand on his chest right above his heart. It gave a little jump and it made Ash smile. Dominic swallowed quickly.

"I give you my soul. I give you my body." Dominic brought his head down and brushed her lips gently with his. "I take into keeping the same that is yours. Your life will be cherished by mine for all time. Your life will be placed above my own for all time... You are my life mate. You are bound to me for all eternity. You are always in my care." He rested his forehead against her's and sighed.

"Thank you. No matter how many times I have heard that echo through my head. Having you say them out loud turns them beautiful. They actually mean something now." Dominic stiffened and held her at arm's length.

"These aren't just pretty words, s_ivamet. _They are a ritual as old as the Carpathian race. You cannot take them lightly. To be separated now would cause you great sorrow. Our minds need to be able to touch periodically. We will need to be near each other physically." Ash looked at him carefully.

"I know what the words are. I have witnessed dozens of the rituals. I do not take this lightly. Besides, I don't think I would have been able to stay away from you anyway. You are my life mate, my other half." Ash tried to stifle a yawn. Dominic gave her a worried look.

"Why are you so tired?" Ash gave him a look, her eyebrow raised.

"Why did you wake me up?" Ash asked sarcastically.

_If you hadn't gone all suicidal on me I could be sleeping off this stupid vamp attack. _She deliberately used the private path of life mate's scowling at him. Dominic's eyebrow rose slightly.

_Oh really? Then I think you should feed, and then sleep of course in my room._ His eyes twinkled mischievously. Ash rolled her eyes and groaned.

_Ease up lover boy. Don't think you can take advantage of the fact I am really weak and the fact that you are a major turn on for me. Men like you should be locked up. _Dominic chuckled, and swept her into his arms. He raced through the house at top speed. Ash watched the surroundings blur at his amazing speed. They stopped in the heart of the mountain. Dominic set her down carefully. The room was made from crystals and Ash smiled brightly. She swayed slightly her hunger rising sharply. Dominic sighed and muttered to himself. Ash turned her back to him.

_That better have been to say how cute and sweet I am. Also how great my ass looks in these jeans. _She patted her butt and winked over her shoulder at him. Dominic rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sounded something like 'sly little fox'. Ash giggled and stretched lazily. Dominic watched her and coughed slightly, she wasn't wearing a bra.

_I _was _wearing one_. Ash's voice flitted through his head, it was sultry and seductive. He groaned and strode over to her. She flicked her hair out of the way and exposed her neck to him. He kissed it gently and nipped at spot where her pulse pounded. She shivered and Dominic grasped her upper arms carefully as he sank his fangs deep within her neck. Ash gave a low moan, a white fire ball of pleasure exploded at her neck and traveled down her body and swirled at her abdomen. Her legs felt like rubber and they gave way. Only Dominic was holding her up, he slowly closed the two wounds and kissed her. His tongue lightly traced the seam of her mouth and she gratefully opened up to his tender exploration. She could taste her blood on his tongue and it made her shiver with pleasure. Dominic turned her around and waved his shirt away. She nuzzled his chest and slowly kissed her way to his neck. She lapped at his pulse and then bit deep. His blood was hot and had a wild edge to it. She heard Dominic hiss with pleasure and she quickly closed the pinpricks. She trailed kisses up to his jaw and then to his mouth. She nibbled on his bottom lip until her groaned.

"S_ivamet_, you are killing me." His voice was husky and it sent electricity through her blood stream.

"Dominic, I am enjoying myself. No interruptions." She said as she kissed him quickly her tongue tracing the outline of his mouth.

Dominic felt a shiver of pleasure to her his name on her lips. He chuckled at the bossiness in her tone. He kissed her hard, letting all the desire he felt rush into her. She gave a husky moan and Dominic laid her on the floor, he kissed her again and then kissed her neck. His hand moved from her waist up to the underside of her breast. Her skin was like silk against his rough hands. Desire clouded her eyes and her kissed the valley between her breasts. Her fingers threaded through his hair and tugged. He kissed her hard on the mouth; he wanted her so much it hurt. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. She could feel how much he wanted her against her back. He slowly pulled her shirt above her head and pushed her hair out of the way, over her shoulder. He stopped and looked at her back. The flawless creamy skin was marred with at least ten deep gashes. He held her tightly and brought his mouth to the first one. He healed her gently with his tongue, the saliva closing up the worst of the wounds. His eyes scanned her back for any more wounds and then gave a small smile. He scanned the area once more and a small mark caught his eye. He pushed the silky curtain of hair out of the way and traced the birthmark with his finger. He had one too. His was the shape of a dragon breathing fire; it was on his lower abdomen on the left. It was a proud trade mark of his heritage. Ash's tattoo was in the shape of a protective rune.

"Cominov." The name was whispered and it sent a spear of pain through his heart. Ash turned around and looked at him, worried by his sudden stillness. "Yuric was your father, wasn't he?" His eyes were hard gems. Ash shivered and covered herself up.

"Wasn't he!" Dominic roared at her, she leaped to her feet and was at the far end of the cave with in the blink of an eye. Her eyes were filled with fear. Dominic stood up and stalked her across the room. Her eyes darted wildly, but she was cornered. Dominic put his hands on either side of her head.

"Was Yuric Cominov your father?" The question was cold and fear gripped her heart. She closed her eyes and didn't answer. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Was Yuric Cominov your father? Answer me. This I demand!" Ash's nerve endings tingled at his warm breath on her ear but she bolted away from him. Dominic grabbed her upper arm quickly. It was a bruising grip. Ash gave a little cry of pain, tears fell down her cheeks.

"Why do you care!" She shouted at him as she broke his grip with a sharp tug. She glared at him. "It isn't any of your business!"

"Enough!" Dominic's angry roar shook her, her eyes were filled with fear. Dominic ignored it. "Enough of your silly games! Is he or isn't he? It is a simple question! I demand an answer!" Ash shook her head, and avoided his gaze.

"Why do you fight me? You know I will win." The push was strong and it was giving her a headache. "Tell me." She broke down.

"Yuric… Cominov…was my…father." She managed to sob out. Dominic ignored her tears, and stormed from the room. He sealed the entrance leaving her prisoner. She slid down the wall weeping. She was tired and run down. His constant mental pushing had given her an angry headache. She sobbed loudly, she was alone. The fact hit her hard and tore her heart in half. He had rejected her. She deliberately made the pain worse. _He doesn't love you. He wants a life mate who will give him everything when he tells her too. He wants someone who will be able to be his partner. He could never love you. You are not the right person. No one will be able to love you._

She was filled with a sudden rage. She may not be loved but there was no way in hell that she would be a prisoner. She stood up and flew upwards, dismantling the safguards. The mountain groaned and split in half to allow her to escape. She shifted in mid air and a golden dragon flew out of the top of the mountain and breathed a line of red fire into the night sky. Ash flew down the mountain in the form of a dragon. The senses were sharp and the so was the night vision. She flew carelessly and landed on the other mountain's peak. She roared to vent her anger. Suddenly she was tired, her rage was gone leaving her empty. She flew slowly down the mountain and landed on the ground with a thump. She had only enough energy to transform back into her regular shape. She curled up on the forest floor and fell deep into the Carpathian sleep.

Dominic couldn't believe it his life mate was the daughter of the worst Carpathian Dominic ever had the displeasure to meet. He was chauvinistic, and an asshole. He truly loved killing the vampire. Dominic knew he was going to turn, he believed that he didn't have an honest or loyal bone in his body. He hissed his displeasure and rubbed his temples. A small voice at the back of his head wouldn't leave him alone.

_She is still your life mate, no matter who her family is. You promised to put her happiness above all else. She was sobbing the last time you saw her. You are breaking your oath. You should go back there and comfort like you should have done instead of stomping away like a little child. And don't you remember what happened when you grabbed her arm? She cried out in pain but you didn't notice. Instead you became cold and ruthless. You demanded your answers from her the woman you are sworn to protect for all time. You do realize that you must have shattered the bond you have? She told you that she has never been around other Carpathians. She must be terrified. You are selfish and crude. She would have never have pressured you. She would have waited until you told her on your own time. Patience is a virtue that you obviously don't have. I am ashamed at your behavior._

As much as he hated to admit it the voice was right. He sighed and headed back to his room. He reached the entrance and reached to take down the safe guards only to realize that they weren't there anymore. He forced the rock to open to find he was standing in an empty room. Ash was gone, she had left.

* * *

*sigh* This is such a tedious process. But I must stick with it so that I can bring my loyal readers the new and improved _Dark trust_! Besides I really have nothing better to do. lol Well once again thanks to the readers and reviews and a huge uber thanks to my beta Hl-ee-09!


	9. Chapter 9

Well here's chapter 8 and that's really all I have to say actually. Funny usually I can't shut up. Weird.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing much to my dismay

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Skyler walked through the forest trying to escape her impossible life mate, Dimitri. She loved him with all her heart but sometimes he was just too difficult for her to handle. When she decided she needed to get away he would allow it, but he would be a shadow in her mind just in case anything threatened her. She sighed, rolled her eyes and took off at a run. After a few minutes she skidded to a stop, she felt the oily presence of a vampire. Dimitri was suddenly there in her mind.

_Love, I need you to go closer. I want you to stare at him and not look away. This is just a safety precaution if I can't get there in time. _Dimitri's voice echoed the command through her head she nodded and moved towards where the vampire was. She looked around a tree and saw him. His back was to her and he looked like her was completely enamored with something that was on the ground. She sent Dimitri the image and took another step forward her eyes never leaving the vampire. The vampire took a step to the right and Skyler gasped. A small figure lay on the ground at the vampire's feet; she was pale and not moving. She looked like a child, and Skyler gave a low sound of horror.

_Dimitri you must hurry! _Her tone was urgent, Dimitri picked up speed and transformed into a large gray wolf. He was growing closer he could feel the distress radiating off of his life mate. He could also feel her worry for the unknown child. He leaped at the vampire and knocked him away from the still figure.

_Skyler, love! Get the child out of here! _Dimitri kept the vampire at bay as Skyler grabbed the pale figure. She was surprised to find out that it was slightly heavier than it looked. She quickly retreated letting her life mate take care of the undead. She set down the girl and brushed her hair out of her face. She was surprised to find that it wasn't a child but a grown Carpathian woman. She heard the cry of the vampire and a crack of lightning. Soon Dimitri was by her side.

_Are you okay, love? _His voice echoed worry through her head. She nodded slightly.

_I am fine but she is not. The vampire took some of her blood; he didn't even bother closing the wound. If she wasn't sleeping in the way of the Carpathians she would have bled to death. _Dimitri nodded.

_We must take her to our home. Are you okay with me carrying her? _Skyler nodded and Dimitri picked up the woman, soon they were on their way. After a few minutes they were at their secluded house in the middle of the woods. Skyler opened the door and Dimitri stepped through. He laid the small figure on the couch; he stepped back for Skyler to get to her. Skyler packed the neck wound with saliva and soil. She shooed Dimitri out of the room so she could check the rest of her over in private. She allowed Dimitri back in after a few minutes.

_She had several old cuts on her back that seem to be healing alright. I packed them with soil and salvia just to be sure. They seem to be from an old fight, probably happened a few days ago. Other than that she is alright. She seems to be tired. She probably just crashed in the forest._ Dimitri smiled at his life mate.

_So you are saying that all she needs is to rest in the ground for awhile?_ Dimitri raised his eyebrow up. Skyler laughed.

_That is exactly what I am saying. Now let's put her to ground and then I need to take care of my life mate._ Skyler winked at him as he picked up the small woman. They put her in their own room and closed her into the earth. Skyler kissed Dimitri softly.

_You sir, are gentleman. _She kissed him again and Dimitri picked her up and took her to the guest room.

Dominic sat in Mikhail's study with his head in his hands. He had driven her to leave with his inconsideration and impatience. He gave a low growl as a hand patted his shoulder. It was Mikhail.

"Old friend don't beat yourself up, the first few days of being a life mate are hard on both parts. She probably just needs to cool off. Have you tried to reach her?" Mikhail's question was gentle but it made Dominic stiffens and growl.

"Do you not think I have tried? She won't answer and her mind is shut off from mine!" Dominic hissed out from between clenched teeth. Mikhail sighed.

"I did not mean for it to question your ability as a life mate. I was just worried about her. She is more important than you could possibly imagine." Mikhail said as he walked over to the fireplace. Dominic raised his head slowly.

"What do you mean?" He said staring at his prince's back. Mikhail turned to face him.

"She is a Cominov, which means she has a special talent." Mikhail gave a small smile. "She finds life mates for unclaimed males. That is her talent. We have healers and hunters. But we have never had a matchmaker before." Dominic stared at the prince his expression unreadable. Mikhail sighed.

"You must forget your past with Yuric Cominov. He is dead. Alexander had to destroy him when he went after Ash fifty years ago." Mikhail explained his voice low and soothing. Dominic stood up and strode over to the window, he looked out his expression was tense.

"I refused to even think about her feelings. I wanted something from her and I took it even though she would have eventually given me what I wanted, but it would have been on her terms. I am afraid I have lost her with my blatant disregard for her feelings. I don't deserve her, Mikhail. She is so good yet I am so dark. My soul is stained." Dominic's words were full of pain. Mikhail went and stood beside him.

"We all think that once or twice. We think that we aren't good enough to deserve their love. You must understand that being _you_ is what your life mate needs. She doesn't want some pushover, bland, man who would rather trade her life for his own safety. Trust me, having a life mate is hard, but you must give her time. She had been isolated for the past fifty years. This is the first time she has ever been around her kind, you must have patience. You must show her compassion and kindness. She will eventually see things your way. She will come to try and accommodate you but that is only if you learn to accommodate her. Remember that having a life mate does not automatically make things better. You have to work for her trust. All we had too." After that Mikhail left the study and left Dominic to his thoughts. Dominic leaned his forehead against the cool glass windows. Her words bounced around his head.

_You must be patient with me. _

_You must earn my trust. _

_I am Carpathian but Alex is the only one of my kind that I know._

…_Patience and time, these are the only things I ask of you._

_I know I will be a difficult life mate. _

_I am not used to others, but I will try._

_I would not have been able to stay away from you anyway. _

_You are my life mate. _

_My other half._

He rubbed his temples but the words wouldn't stop bouncing around. Finally the others were drowned out by two sentences she had yelled at him.

_Why do you care!_

_It isn't any of your business!_

She had been right. It wasn't any of his business; she would have told him when she was ready. But no he had to push and push till she broke. Then acting like a child he had stormed out instead of taking care of her, or comforting her like he was supposed to. He ran his hand through his hair, he was wallowing in self pity and he knew it. He gave a rough groan and pushed away from window. He left the room within a few giant strides. _I must find her!_ He walked to the hallway with every intention of walking out the door. Raven stopped him quickly.

"Sometimes we don't wish to be found." She said quietly, as she looked at him with her eyes guarded and her expression unreadable.

"What does that mean?" Dominic said slightly annoyed.

"It means sometimes we do not wish to be found. We hide with every intention of not being found. We come back on our own terms not the terms of our life mate's." She said as she turned from him and walked up the stairs. Dominic stood in the hallway unmoving. Two blood red trails slowly made their way down his face.

Mikhail knocked on Alexander's door. The other man opened it slowly.

"My prince… What is wrong?" Alexander said as he beckoned the other man inside. Lillian was busy gathering herbs for Gregori with Savannah, so the room was empty.

"It seems Ash and Dominic had a fight and Ash has disappeared." Mikhail explained choosing his words carefully. To his surprise Alexander laughed.

"Funny I gave them two days. I owe Gregori twenty bucks." He gave a small scowl. "Tell Dominic not to worry. She will come back." Mikhail smiled.

"I owe Gregori forty. I said five days." The two men laughed for a few seconds, and then Mikhail wiped his eyes.

"Well I better go tell Dominic so he won't do anything rash. Like scare off his lifemate for good." Mikhail turned to the door but Alexander stopped him quickly.

"Tell him not to try and find her. Oh and tell him that begging won't help either. Oh, just send him here. I'll talk to him." Alexander said quickly. Mikhail rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Will do." Mikhail said as he gave him a mock salute. Alexander laughed and sat down in one of the chairs. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Dominic." He called out as he opened his eyes. The door opened quickly and then was shut firmly. He could feel Dominic's sorrow, the emotion filled the room and Alex sighed. He waved to the chair beside him. Dominic sat down stiffly.

"What is it? What did you want to tell me?" Dominic's voice was careful and precise. Alex looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"I brought you here to discuss my sister." Alex said and Dominic held his head in his hands.

"I figured this was what it was about." He mumbled into his hands. Alex rolled his eyes.

"First of all, whenever you have an argument, never, _ever_ storm off. Let her do that. It makes the whole process easier. If you do happen to let her storm off, just give her a few hours then she will come back and apologize. Make sure you apologize, because if you don't she might take that as an 'I am always right and I'm being smug about it.' If you happened to storm off…" Alex started explaining about ways to patch up after a fight when Dominic stopped him.

"Wait… you're giving me relationship advice?" Dominic's tone was unbelieving. Alex glared at him.

"Yes, now either shut up and listen or I'll let you figure this out on your own." He snapped at him. Dominic slowly nodded. "I thought so."

"I learned all this from personal experience with Ash. Okay where was I? Yes if you do happen to storm off, she will become extremely pissed and run off. Now one of the stupidest things you could ever do is try and lock her up somewhere. There are no safeguards that I have found that can keep her locked up. She will escape and she will take off." Alex took a deep breath and continued. "Now when she takes off…Do not follow her. Do not try and talk to her. Do not under any circumstances, god help you if you do, try and force her to return. Also begging with her doesn't work. Neither does sweet talking." Dominic stared at him his eyebrows drawn down.

"She will come back to you on her own time." Alex stopped and stared at the other man.

"So that's it? Just let her come back? That is the solution?" Dominic stated angrily. Alex sighed and leaned back as the other man stood up and walked to the door.

"There is one way to get her back. It almost always works." Alex said quietly. Dominic stopped, his hand right above the doorknob. He turned around slowly.

"You wait. Find her. Tell her you're sorry. Make sure you mean it. If it isn't enough, show her you're sorry." Alex said looking at the other man.

"I am not telling you this because I like you. I am telling you this to help my sister." Dominic nodded.

"I know." He said quietly, as he reached for the doorknob. "I know."

"One last thing, when she gets really pissed off. She takes to the air." Alex said slowly.

"You mean as a bird?" Dominic asked quietly. Alex shook his head.

"No… As a dragon." He replied.

* * *

Hmmm my loyal readers how many of you are cat people and how many are dog people? I am both personally. I want an Egyptian Mau cat and an Irish Wolfhoud dog. What about you? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just curious and incrediably bored. teehee But hugs to my loyal readers and Hl-ee-09!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, well, well. Another chapter for my readers. Not that it is new, but more of an improved.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Ash woke up feeling better than she had in a long time. She scanned the area quickly. There were two unidentified Carpathians above her; also there was a human child who was a strong physic. Ash slowly floated into the room above her. She looked around at the richly furnished room. The door opened and Ash jumped and tried to cover herself. She grabbed a nearby sheet and brought it up to her chest. The intruder was a small girl, Ash stared at her wide eyed. The girl giggled.

"Mommy, there's a naked lady in you and Daddy's room!" Her voice reminded Ash of a little fairy. She waited tensely as foot steps sounded outside of the door. The little girl skipped over to her. "Hi! My name's Allanah! What's yours?" The door opened once more and a small woman walked in.

"Allanah! Leave the poor woman alone!" The woman turned to Ash. "I am so sorry! I am trying to get her to knock before entering a room but **her father refuses to see there's a problem!**" The last sentence was shouted out the door. Ash could hear returning laughter.

"What's your name?" Allanah demanded. Ash smiled at her.

"It's Ash." She replied slightly stunned.

"Allanah! Get your little butt over here!" The woman said exasperated. The little girl smiled and skipped over. "Now, if you want to bug someone. Bug your father." Allanah smiled brightly, and rushed out the door screaming. The woman leaned against the doorjamb and covered her face with her hand. She peeked through her fingers and Ash stifled a giggle.

"This is so embarrassing!" She mumbled. He uncovered her face and looked at Ash. "My name is Skyler. I am really sorry about that. I never thought that she would just barge in here." Ash smiled.

"It is no problem. I like kids." She bit her lip and adjusted her sheet slightly self-conscious. Skyler's eyes went wide; she opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"I am so sorry I guess you need to get dressed! Its just that I don't get a lot of visitors and… I am sorry I am stammering. I'll leave now." Ash giggled as she watched the other woman, fight to get out of the room. As soon as the door was shut she waved her hand and dressed in the way of the Carpathians. She was decked out in form fitting leather, her basic hunting style, it was stylish and practical. She quickly braided her hair and pinned it up so it was out of the way. She walked to the door and opened it slightly; Skyler was sitting at the top of a curving staircase. Ash sat down silently beside her.

"I wanted to thank you for allowing me into your home." She said quietly. The other woman didn't look at her but she smiled.

"It was no problem." She gave a small laugh. "Figures that the only way I could get company was to find it unconscious in the woods with a vampire attacking it. Lovely." The last part was slightly louder than it needed to be and Ash raised an eyebrow. She could hear a deep chuckle from down stairs.

"Oh Dimitri! Shut up already!" Skyler shouted down the stairs. She looked at Ash who was biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Oh not you too!" Ash laughed and stood up. Hunger clawed at her.

"I am sorry but I must hunt." Ash said quietly, and Skyler smiled gently.

"Dressed like that? You look more ready to do battle with a vampire than to feed." Ash laughed out loud.

"I can never be too careful." She said with a smile. "I must really feed." Skyler smiled again and walked down the stairs.

"Follow me." She said and Ash followed her silently. She practically floated down the stairs, she made absolutely no noise. Skyler showed her the door.

` "You will come back right?" She asked quietly. "I haven't had a visitor in over a week." A dark chuckle sounded from behind Ash. She slowly turned, her feet shifting into a defensive position.

"A week is sooo long my love!" the hunter said as he stared at Skyler, and Skyler rolled her eyes.

"Ash, meet my overbearing, sarcastic, pain in the butt life mate, Dimitri." Ash slowly made her way out of her defensive position. Dimitri gave her an appraising look.

"Decked out to do battle? I must say I am impressed. The leather looks soft yet strong. Who was your mentor?" Dimitri asked, speaking to her like she was just another warrior. She eyed him up and down. He was dressed in dark jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. His long hair was pulled back and tied with a braided leather rope. Ash gave him a tense smile.

"Alexander Dervin, my brother." She said curtly. "Now if you will excuse me I need to hunt." She walked to the front door and stopped to look at Skyler, whose eyes were downcast. She gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry. I will be back." She said as she opened the door, she saw Skyler's face brighten as she closed the door.

The night was cold but Ash regulated her temperature quickly, she scanned the area and located a few late night hikers. She took off through the trees getting lost in her own mind. She slowed down as she neared her prey. She leaned against a tree and waited for the hikers. They walked towards her then suddenly stopped. There were four of them, two men and two women. The thought of taking the men's blood made her stomach turn. She clouded their minds and called the woman to her. They came willingly with small smiles on their faces. Ash drank her fill, and then implanted memories into their minds. She left and watched from the trees. The two women suddenly felt faint and wobbled when they tried to take a step. They put it down to not enough food, and that they needed a bit of rest with lots of fluid.

Ash left them to sort it out. She slowly walked through the forest, she was aware that something was following her. She stopped.

"Whoever you are… I am advising you to make yourself known to me. If not there might be some dangerous consequences." Her voice was cold, she could hear cold laughter from the trees. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows.

"An unclaimed female? How interesting." The figure said. Ash gave a cold smile. "A hunter too. This certainly makes things difficult." Ash rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She snarled barely able to control her anger. The figure took a step backwards, startled by her sudden hostility.

The figure stepped out into the moonlight so that she could see him. "I need to know if you could find my life mate. The word is around that there is an unclaimed female that can find life mates."

Ash gave a small smile, her eyes slightly glazed. She sorted through hundreds of unclaimed females that she had stored in her memory. Unclaimed females found through hundreds of dreams. An image glowed brighter than the rest and she deftly picked it out. She returned from her mind and searched for anything to draw on. The hunter handed her a crumpled piece of paper and a pen. She closed her eyes and sketched. After a few minutes she opened them. She quickly jotted down an address at the bottom of the page. She handed the pen and paper back to the hunter.

"Thank you." He said quietly as he tucked the piece of paper into his jacket. "Would you like an escort back to your home?" Ash gave a dry laugh.

"Not from you. I don't need an escort. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't destroy vampires to be escorted back to my residence. Leave, find your life mate." She said coldly, the man nodded and turned away. "Wait! Remember this hunter, if your life mate resists you, do not force her, and give her patience and time. Treasure her, you never know what will happen."

With that she turned abruptly and walked away. Ash walked the rest of the way back to Skyler's home. She walked up the stairs and knocked gently on the door. Allanah opened the door and her face brightened when she saw her.

"Mommy the naked lady is back, except she's not naked!" Allanah shouted out, Ash laughed and picked up the little girl. Who shouted, "Take from the rich and give to the poor!" Ash laughed again.

"Robin Hood and his band of merry men!" Ash smiled at how Allanah's face brightened.

"You know Robin Hood?" She asked her voice a whisper and Ash nodded.

"He taught me how to use a bow." She said sincerely. "He was taller than I imagined, and his name wasn't Robin Hood. It was Yuric Cominov. But as all heroes, his life had to end, although he gave me one last gift." She raised her arm and bared the rune that was scarred into her arm.

"It means he will always be able to protect me. It was his last gift to me." She gave Allanah a sad smile.

"But don't you Mommy and Daddy protect you?" The question was innocent but it made her heart twist painfully. Ash shook her head.

"They have both gone. They both died a long time ago. I had to protect myself. But then I met my brother Alexander, I call him Alex though." Ash explained quietly and the little girl nodded.

Skyler walked over slowly and touched Ash's shoulder.

"I am sorry." She said gently. Ash shook her head and smiled, trying to hide the great sorrow she was feeling.

"No matter, it was a long time ago. No need to dwell in the past, it only brings sorrow and pain." Ash said lightly, she put the little girl down and smiled at Skyler. Ash was trying to ignore the great sorrow and panic she was feeling. Ash knew it was from not being around Dominic and she hated the fact. Skyler led her to the kitchen and she sat down.

"So… you are a matchmaker." Skyler said slowly, and Ash rolled her eyes.

"God! It has gotten to everyone!" Ash groaned. "But yes I am. In fact I did my first, no second, matching tonight." She was strangely proud of the fact. She gave Skyler a genuine smile that barely covered her sorrow. She stiffened slightly at a knock on the door. Skyler stood up to open it but Dimitri got there first.

"Mikhail! What a surprise! Come in!" Ash sat stiffly on her chair; she could hear the two men enter the kitchen. She didn't turn to look at the prince.

"Mikhail." She stated coldly.

"Match maker." Mikhail retorted. Ash flinched at his tone. "I came here to take you back. You are needed." Ash jumped off of the chair so fast it tipped it over with a bang, her eyes swirled from the hazel to a black. Rage swirled in them and power pulsed around her.

"You mean you were sent here to retrieve a pathetic lost toy! I am not going back Mikhail. You can't make me." She hissed at him, he could see the energy around her pulsing.

"I did not come to retrieve a lost toy. I came to bring back the Carpathian Match maker. You can sort out your own differences in the safety of my home where you can be protected." Mikhail tried to send waves of calm towards her but the bounced off of the rolling energy. Ash hissed menancinly.

"Protection! You presume to think that I am not capable of protecting myself?" She snapped out, Dimitri took a step and stood in front of the prince. She ignored him her tone icy. "I am not some wallflower. I am a hunter and a damned good one at that. You cannot take that away from me Mikhail. No one can." She stared at him, her eyes an icy black.

"I do not presume anything. I realize that you are powerful in your own right. But we need you Ash." Mikhail's voice was soft and soothing. Ash shook her head.

"If they needed me they would have come to me themselves. Not sent their prince to fight their battles for them." She said still managing to maintain her icy tone. Skyler stepped closer to her and laid her hand on her stiff shoulder.

"Peace, Ash. I am sure he means no offense." She said gently. Ash shook her hand off.

"I am leaving. You will find me when I wish to be found." She snapped at Mikhail. She walked past him and Dimitri and walked out the front door. Ash slammed it with a resounding boom. She took off into the night fighting back tears of sorrow, hating the person they were for.

Dominic watched Mikhail walk back through the door. Dominic stood up quickly searching behind the prince.

"She is not there Dominic." Mikhail said his voice tired. He flopped into one of the chairs in the living room. "She did say and I quote 'You will find me when I wish to be found.' She was quite… pissed actually. Morgan contacted me, turns out he found her in the forest, he followed her for a bit then she called him out. She found him his life mate but she was quite cold about it, it seems." Dominic started pacing.

"I am going to find her." He said quickly as he headed for the door. Mikhail rolled his eyes and watched the other man leave.

"Love-struck fool."

_Sounds like someone I know. If it were me that ran off you would be all over the forest trying to find me. _Raven's voice echoed lightly through his head and he smiled.

"I guess we are all love struck fools." He said with a wry smile. "Still she was rather upset. I am afraid Dominic will get hurt." Then he roared with laughter.

Dominic flew through the forest searching, his senses stretched as far at they could go. There was no sign of her. He searched their private path again and was surprised to find a small link; he quickly found her location before the link was severed. He took off towards the mountains following the link's path. He ran faster trying to reach her location before she moved again. He stopped abruptly as a wolf pack surrounded him, they snapped and growled at him. A small gray and white wolf snarled dangerously and looked at him with angry dark brown eyes. The wolf shimmered for a moment then turned into a small woman clad in black leather. Her eyes were a deep brown, and her dark brown/black hair was braided and pinned up. Ash glared at him through thick eyelashes. Tears stained her cheeks.

"Leave me alone Dominic." She warned, her tone icy and dangerous.

"S_ivamet…_" He said as he took a step forward. The wolves snarled and took a warning step in his direction.

"Don't, Dominic. Just go." She said her voice low; he could feel the push that went along with it. The wolves settled down still growling but waiting for him to make a move.

"Ah, troubled love." An evil, oily voice had Dominic stiffening. He snarled and Ash leapt to the trees. Her wolves slowly backed away snarling, they didn't know what this new threat was and didn't want to get involved.

"Back off, vampire." Dominic snarled. Laughter sounded all around him. Ash had disappeared.

"How can you possibly defeat me when you can't even control your 'life mate'?" The vampire snickered, and reappeared to Dominic's right. It held what looked like Ash in its evil grip. She looked at him and cried out in fear.

Dominic took a step forward, the beast rising up with a need to protect his life mate. Dominic's snarl was low and menacing. The vampire waved a finger at him.

"Ease up hunter boy; I have no qualms about killing your dear life mate. In fact I would rather enjoy it." The vampire taunted and cut Ash's throat easily. He threw her to the ground and kicked her. Dominic launched himself at the vampire and the clashed in mid air. The vampire slashed at Dominic with deadly force, creating long cuts on his back, chest, and arms. Dominic retaliated with bone crushing blows. He snapped the vampire's arm and then wrenched his neck so that it snapped. The vampire snarled at him spit running down his face. They stood looking at one another until the vampire attacked with great speed. Dominic barely managed to dodge a blow to his chest. The vampire's head flopped to one side sickeningly. Dominic threw him the ground and then looked at Ash, who appeared to be dead on the ground. Sorrow tore at his heart and he fell to his knees. A sound from behind him made him leap to his feet. He knew he would be to late so he waited for the vampire to kill him. The fatal blow never came, the vampire had stopped a few feet from him. A black, charred hole in his chest right where his heart used to be, the vampire looked down at the hole with wide, shocked eyes. Dominic was halfway to his feet and was at the right height to look through the hole in the vampire's chest. He looked disbelieving at his life mate, who had a bow in her hand. A flaming arrow was drawn back and she slowly let the tension out of the bow. The arrow went out and she walked over. The vampire had slumped to the ground. She looked at it with disgust.

"God, I fucking hate these things!" Name? said, disgust swirling around each word. She gave the vampire a kick and it gave a low growl. Name? called down lightning and incinerated the body. Noxious black smoke filled the air. She coughed and waved her hand in front of her face.

"I don't know what's worse." She coughed again. "Their smell before I incinerate them or the smell after," Name? glared at him.

"How could you fall for that stupid illusion?" She asked her eyebrow raised. "Like I would be scared, puh-lease." Name? bent down to gather some soil. Dominic jumped to his feet.

"Are you hurt? Show me!" Worry clouded his head and he was filled with a sudden need to tend to his life mate's injuries.

"No, you idiot, this is for you. Take a look at yourself, moron." She snapped at him. He looked down and saw several deep gashes covering his chest. Blood slowly leaked out of them. He knew there were more on his back and arms. Ash walked over to him and shoved some soil mixed with her healing saliva none to gently into a deep wound on his chest. He hissed in pain and she rolled her eyes.

"Big baby." She? muttered under her breath, she mixed some more saliva and soil together and finished packing the wound a bit more gently this time. Dominic held out his arms so she? could tend to a gash that went from his lower back and wrapped around up to his chest. Her breath was warm on his skin and he closed his eyes feeling her closeness. Warmth radiated off of her body as she tended to his injuries.

Dominic found something slightly intimate about the fact that she was worried enough to care whether he was injured or not. She finished packing his wounds and he still hadn't opened his eyes. She rested her hand over his beating heart.

"You can snap out of it anytime." She muttered, caressing his skin slightly. Dominic opened his eyes to see that she had moved closer to him. She rested her forehead on his chest. She looked up just as he brought his head down. He kissed her gently, a mere whisper of a kiss. She sighed and then jumped back from him.

"I am still pissed at you." She said angrily. Dominic walked towards her, and she backed up quickly, taking two steps to one of his. She bumped into a tree but he moved silently forward his eyes never leaving her face. The emerald green eyes burning into her hazel ones, she wanted so much to melt away so she didn't have to see him. For him to hurt her again. She put her palms against the rough bark of the tree and tilted her head so that her cheek touched the bark.

"I am still pissed at you." This time the words were said louder. Dominic caressed her cheek; he gently grasped her chin and turned her face to his. He bent down so he was at her level.

"I know _sivamet, _you have every right to be. What I did was unforgivable; I am surprised you even helped me. If I were you I would have let the vampire kill me." He heard her sharp intake of breath.

"No, that's not right, how could I stand by and let him…" Her voice trailed off.

"No it would have been justified. I am a poor life mate and I don't deserve you, Ash. You deserve a man who is more considerate of your feelings. I am sorry I am not the right man. I am sorry for all the pain I caused you. I thought to control you. I didn't realize that you are a wild and untamed creature that no one can control. But I could have earned your trust. Now even that is gone." Ash watched as her closed his eyes. She knew he was sincerely sorry but she was being slightly greedy. He needed to show her that he was sorry.

"Show me." She whispered. Dominic opened his eyes.

"Show you?" He asked and Ash nodded.

"Show me you are sorry." She whispered her voice husky. Dominic kissed her gently, and then deepened the kiss.

"I can not live without you Ash." He whispered against her lips. His hands circled her waist. "I cannot live without your body. Even thatsharp attitude of yours. _fragment_I cannot live without the lightness you give me. I love you Ash. With my heart and soul, I do. And with that same heart and soul I regret everything I did back in that cave. I regret forcing answers from you. I regret leaving you. I regret not comforting you." He kissed her hard and she returned it with as much intensity that he had. She ran her hands through his black hair and kissed his neck. She nibbled at his pulse and slowly flicked her tongue out and felt his pulse jump and pound harder. She kissed it one more time before she sank her fangs into his neck. He groaned and cupped her bottom and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he leaned against the tree. She drank deeply then slowly closed the wound. She kissed him hard and tugged on his hair gently. He gave a low groan and kissed her neck, gently he sank his teeth deep into her neck. She gave a low moan of pleasure as he drank from her. She touched his chest wanting to feel more of him, but her hand touched a line of soil. Her eyes flashed open and Dominic closed the two small wounds on her neck. He slowly set her down, he held her tightly in case her legs couldn't support her weight. She ran her hand through her hair. Pins fell to the ground and her dark brown hair curled down her back.

"God! _I'm_ taking advantage of _you_!" She bit her lip and turned from him.

"I was more than willing, _sivamet_." Dominic said chuckling. "You could never take advantage of me. I will always want you." She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter! You are wounded and we were just making out and I was all over you like a horny teenager!"

"What can I say? You turn me on,_ sivamet_." He said as he pulled her tightly against him. She could feel his arousal and she gave him a small smile, she mouthed the words: _Sorry, love _at him.

"What did you just say?" His tone was teasing. She coughed,

"I said sorry, love."Name? blushed.

"You called me love." Dominic's voice was triumphant. "She called me love!" He turned back to her.

"So did I show you how sorry I am?" He asked quietly. She nodded.

"You didn't even have to show me. I was just being greedy." Her smile was impish, mischievous. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, _sivamet_." He said and she kissed him gently. "Will your greediness ever cease." She shook her head, her eyes turning a deep green.

"Never, at least not while you are around." She said with a wink. She pulled out of his embrace and walked to the middle of the meadow. Lightening cracked and the sky opened up. She crooked her finger at him; she stood in the pouring rain, waiting for him. He walked slowly to her but she walked into the trees. He followed her as she led him through the forest. He could feel the wolves surrounding them. She managed to stay ten feet in front of him no matter how fast he walked. She lead him to a meadow and he watched at she spread her arms and looked up at the sky. The rain poured down on her. He walked to her slowly and stood in front of her. Her eyes were closed and her lips were curved into a smile.

"I've always wanted to dance in the rain." She said quietly and Dominic took her hand in his and put the other one on her waist. Her lead her in a slow waltz. He spun her around slowly. She smiled brightly at him. And he pulled her back in from the spin. He held her in his arms.

"I've always wanted to kiss the most beautiful woman I know in the rain." Dominic said his voice husky. Ash obliged, the kiss was low and simmering. Dominic took control and they both filled with heated desire. Dominic held his life mate and kissed her in the pouring rain.

* * *

Now this is a chapter! It's long and filled with stuff! lol thanks to my readers and reviews and thanks to my wonderful beta Hl-ee-09!


	11. Chapter 11

After that last chapter this seems sorely lacking. lol but whats a person to do?

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own absolutly nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Mikhail sat in the living room with Raven. They sat with their heads together as they looked through one of hundreds of photo albums. They laughed quietly at the pictures of their daughter Savannah and her life mate Gregori. They looked over their shoulders at the same time as the front door opened quietly, they could hear one set of foot steps heavily tramping from the front door. Raven stood up quickly but Mikhail gently grasped her arms and shook his head.

_He needs to learn that she can not be controlled. We all had to learn that. _Mikhail's words fluttering around Raven's mind. She nodded once and then sat slowly down. A deep chuckle could be heard followed by a small oof. The oof was followed by tinkling laughter, Mikhail's eyebrows drew together. He and Raven stood up and walked to the door. They slowly looked around the corner to see Dominic standing in the entry way with Ash thrown over his shoulder. He was rubbing his head and Ash was laughing. She pushed at his shoulder and straightened up in his arms. Mikhail and Raven watched in shock as she gently kissed his head, where she had hit. Dominic smiled and swung her down. They were both soaking wet and Raven smiled.

_It seems that they have worked it out. Never underestimate the pull of life mates Mikhail. It will always surprise you._ Mikhail smiled at her words and pulled her away from the doorway.

_Let's give the love birds some privacy, dear. They will need it_. Raven stifled a small giggled as her life mate led her back to the chairs. They sat down and resumed looking through the photo album.

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard. _Ash's voice revealed that she was trying not to laugh. Dominic growled at her playfully and cradled her in his arms. She laughed as he shook his head and sent droplets of water flying at her. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"I can walk you know." She said quietly looking up at him, the corner of her mouth pulled up into a grin. He gave her a wolfish grin.

"I know. It's just that you are so small. You must tire easily." He said his eyes narrowing slightly, as she laughed at him.

"Me? Tire easily? It will take a lot more than that to make me tired." She raised her eyebrow playfully. Dominic growled at hr then kissed her gently.

"Let's test that theory out, _sivamet_." Dominic said as he wagged his eyebrows. A chuckle from behind then had Ash looking over Dominic's shoulder. She groaned.

"Go away Alex. Can't you see that we are slightly busy?" She growled at him. Dominic sighed and set her down. He turned around and looked at Alex, his hand automatically going to Ash's neck in a gesture of possession. Ash sighed and leaned into him.

"_Ekä kont_… You seem tired. Is all well?" Dominic asked keeping his tone civil.

"My life mate is draining my energy at an alarming rate. Not, that you two would know anything about that." Alex winked at his sister and she groaned in embarrassment. Dominic threw his head back and laughed.

"You are right brother. With her pulling her disappearing act we haven't got time to see if she indeed has an unlimited energy supply. Although... we were just about to test that out when you showed up." Alex chuckled knowingly and stared at his sister. He sighed.

"Ash… would you please stop disappearing. You are giving your life mate gray hairs. Not to mention wrinkles. Pretty soon you won't even be able to touch him. He might crumble into dust." Ash laughed.

"Brother. I assure you, my life mate will not be allowed to crumble into dust. I feel he is needed for… other purposes." Dominic smiled at the sibling banter that was going on. Alex raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"Lord help me, she is talking about her sex life. Or lack there of." Alex muttered with amusement. Ash glared at him.

"You started it, besides brother… I am almost positive that my life mate will be able to catch up to me. Lord knows you never could. You are getting old. Losing you(r) touch one might say." Alex's hand fluttered over his heart, in mock pain.

"That cuts me deep sister. It tears my poor heart in two." Ash gave a short laugh.

"When did you acquire one of those? Did you steal it from a needy human perhaps? Because everyone knows that the great Alexander Dervin, _has no heart_." She giggled as Alex pretended to lunge at her. She hid behind Dominic.

"Help me, love! He is attempting to be scary! I am shaking with mock fear!" Dominic laughed, and shook his head.

"How did you manage to live with her for the past fifty years? I would have shipped her off into the great unknown within the first few hours." Alex chuckled.

"It takes practice besides she was never this bad. It was only after I taught her to fight that she got mean. It seems that her true nature came out when she could kick my ass." Dominic chuckled for a moment and Ash wrapped her arms around him. Ash rested her cheek on his back and sighed.

"It seems that you might be the weak party in that fight, Alex." Dominic tried not to smile. "Who could ever be defeated by this little girl. She is so small. It seems you always let her win. I bet that she had you wrapped around her finger within a few weeks." Alex gave him a small scowl, and then smiled warmly.

"You know it. Besides she already has you whipped and it has only been, oh less then two days. She is getting better, must be the practice." Alex took off up the stairs, laughing. Dominic muttered under his breath and Ash let him go. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a place where we could stay? I don't think I could stay here with _him_, without killing him." Dominic nodded and pulled her into his embrace.

"I do actually. It is not that far from here actually." Ash smiled and she grabbed his hand.

"Let's go then! I want to see how you live." She tugged at his hand gently and he followed her. "I want to go home Dominic. I want to go home." Dominic stopped quickly and went very still Ash tugged at his hand but he wouldn't move. She looked up at him with worry, and confusion.

"Let's go!" She said quietly, Dominic's eyes had turned to a warm green as he looked at her. She looked up at him and saw a rawness that she had never seen before in, in his eyes. "Dominic?" She swallowed quickly. Dominic pulled her quickly into the shelter of his arms. His arms, like bands of steel held her prisoner. She put her hands on his chest with every intention of pushing him away.

"Home? You want to go home?" He finally said quietly Ash nodded puzzled.

"That is generally where people go to after a long day." Dominic shook his head.

"No you want to go home… To my house?" Ash gave his a sideways glance and nodded.

"Yes… our home." Dominic gave her a slow seductive smile.

"Our home… you haven't even been there Ash. How do you know it isn't just a small rundown cabin?" Ash rolled her eyes.

"It will be just like you. It will be largish, with big front doors. There will be six bed rooms, three bathrooms. There will be a kitchen. Everything is simple yet functional. Just like you." Dominic gave her a searing kiss. He was surprised to find that her description was strangely accurate. He pulled her to the door, wanting to show her his home. Ash laughed, still reeling from the kiss. He threw open the door and pulled her outside. She let go of his hand and ran out into the clearing. He watched as she closed her eyes and started to grow. After the light faded he watched with awe as a small golden dragon stared at him with intelligent hazel eyes. She turned her golden head to the sky, then took of with a flap of her shimmering wings. Dominic leaped off of the porch and transformed into a black dragon and followed her. With his giant black wings he caught up to her quickly. She spun to she was upside down, with a quick flip she plummeted to the earth. Dominic's heart nearly stopped but her laughter caressed his mind and she righted herself quickly. Dominic could feel her immense joy as she flew through the night sky. He found himself watching her as she slowly flew around him. Dominic steered her to the right and he slowly descended into a small clearing. Ash followed slowly. She shifted so she landed with her back legs first. She shimmered down to human form and Dominic smiled at her.

"_Sivamet_… You are truly amazing. I don't know what I could do if I were to lose you." Ash stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't even think about it warrior man. I plan on staying with you for a long time." She nuzzled his neck and kissed him lightly on his jaw. "Don't think you can get rid of me that quickly, love." Dominic wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off of her feet. He carried her to the front porch of his home. He set her down.

"Do you come in with your own free will?" He asked gently and she nodded. He opened the quietly and she walked in slowly. He followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you think _sivamet_?" He asked quietly "Does it meet your requirements?" Ash nodded slowly.

"It feels… like you." She said slowly. Dominic nuzzled her neck and kissed her ear, and chuckled. Ash shivered, her nerve endings tingling.

"How a bout we test out that theory now?" Dominic said his words were velvet and Ash nodded slowly. He scooped her up and took her to the master bedroom. She laughed the whole way there and Dominic kissed her soundly effectively cutting off her laugh midway through.

* * *

Now onwards to the thanks of my readers and Beta Hl-ee-09. Then onwards to the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Well Chapter 11 aren't we flying. After I am all done witht eh uploading and such I have a chapter to write and another story to fix and people to call adn what not. Busy busy!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Ash was shocked at the room she stood in. It was beautiful, the atmosphere was comforting and she could feel the love that radiated off of the walls. Dominic held her gently as she took it all in. There was a huge canopy bed carved from what looked like willow, there were strange pictures on it and the walls. The walls were carved from straight stone. She held back a sob as she looked around. A large, hand carved dresser took up a corner and there were several bundles of sweet smelling fire lilies on shelves that were all around the room. The bed spread was scarlet and a deep purple. Ash's hand slowly moved to her cover her mouth.

"What do you think _sivamet_?" His voice was quiet as he waited for her to respond. "I had over two thousand years to find you. I made this room for you, _sivamet_. I made it when everything seemed to tell me that I would never find you. My heart and soul were carved into these walls. They are all for you." Ash's hand started shaking as she took it in. Being in the room felt right like she had finally come home to a place where she could love without being hurt. Heal without pain and be with her life mate unconditionally.

"_Sivamet_?" Dominic's voice was rough with emotion. Ash couldn't speak, her mouth opened and nothing would come out. She turned to his mind.

_How could I not love it? It was a gift, Dominic. You created this room for me. Everything you feel for me is in this room. It is a gift I don't think I could ever repay. _Ash's voice was thick with tears and love. Dominic tightened his arms around her small frame.

_You can love me, sivamet. All I request is your love. _Dominic's reply was quiet and brushed the edges of Ash's mind softly, she bit her lip to keep from sobbing out loud.

_What if I can't do that for you? What if, because of my past I am unable to love you like you deserve? I wouldn't be able too stand it Dominic. I won't let my limitations hurt you._ Ash pulled out of his arms and sat on the edge of the giant bed. She slowly caressed the silk bedspread. Dominic sat beside her.

_What limitations? Being you is the only thing I could ever ask for. We can get past everything else, sivamet._ Ash bolted away from him her heart twisting painfully.

_You can get passed the fact that my father is Yuric Cominov! That fact that the man you seem to hate so much is your life mate's father! I don't know what he did for you to hate him so much but Dominic he was my father! I don't care about what you think of him as a man but he was a wonderful father and life mate to my mother! You can never take that from him!_ _That is always how I will remember him Dominic! I don't remember the dark creature he had become after my mother died. All I know is that what he did, was to save me._ The reply was torn from her. She covered her face with her hand and took a deep breath. She slowly slid down the wall, strange symbols at her back. She could feel Dominic trying to respond calmly.

_All I ever knew was a man who didn't deserve to have a life mate. For all we knew he would have rejected her._ Dominic's voice went along with a memory. It was her father fighting with a vampire; she could see the cold smile as he tore out the heart and incinerated it. She could see what lay on the top the image that was set out. She dug a bit deeper and could see the pain in her father's eyes. She could understand why he acted like this. Not wanting anyone to believe that he was truly upset as he totally destroyed his friends and his brothers. _He was a killer, Ash. Never forget that. He seemed to enjoy destroying his friends and his family. Have you forgotten that he had attacked you? He would have killed you. _Ash bit back a sob.

_He never would have! He loved me! He loved my mother! _She sent the words along with her own memories of her father. Yuric as he held his daughter for the first time. His wife, his life mate, Alainie as she sat in her wheelchair, her heart struggling to pound the same rhythm as her lifemate's; him looking down at them both with love, him slowly bending down to place a kiss on his lifemate's forehead. She sent the pictures straight at her life mate. _He loved us._ Dominic retaliated quickly, sending a picture like a slap. Her father's words echoing around her head.

_I have no need for a life mate, Mikhail. She will surely turn me weak and destroy my ability to kill the vampire._ Ash shook her head quickly hearing the pain her father felt as he pushed away his life long friend. She sent another picture at Dominic, the weight of the memory pressing heavily against her heart. Her father as he converted her mother. She could feel both of their pain through their tightly connected minds. Both daughter and father trying to take the pain from the woman they both loved dearly. Yuric trying to get his three year old daughter to leave when he realized that she was shouldering some of the pain for her mother; her stubbornness refusing to let her leave. He wrapped his arms around both of them till her had to take her mother to ground. Heplaced a kiss on her forehead and stroked her hair gently. _I love you, Ashy-Bird. Don't fly away while we are gone. We will always be with you._ With that he took her mother into the ground. Dominic's returning memory took longer.

_Dominic… You are getting slow. The vampire could have killed you. Pity for me I guess. _The man had darkness around him, he was all sharp edges. He smiled coldly Dominic as he took off into the night.

_He could never love you. Even then he was turning. He hated me Ash. He hated your life mate._ Dominic's voice was sharp and unforgiving. Ash bit her lip harder never removing her hand from her face. She sent her life mate a memory that had been only known by the small family, her mother, her father, and herself. She sent the memory quickly not replying to Dominic's cold words.

Name? sat at her best friend's house while her parents slept. They would pick her up as soon as the moon would appear in the sky. Her 17 year old mind worked quickly. Her father had promised to teach her how to use a sword, and she was excited. She waited patiently as the sun sank low beneath the horizon. She could then feel the evil. It tried to attack her mind again and again. She grew frightened as it called to her. She had ran, knowing that her friend could never be safe without the safeguards. Her father had put her in charge of them but they had been full of holes that she had never known were there. She ran trying to escape the vampire she could feel him following her. She could feel her father and her mother burst into the sky and head towards her. She tried to warn them away, she tried but nothing would come out. The vampire grabbed her off of the ground and took her into the sky. He bent down and h is serrated teeth tore into her neck, and started to drain her of her blood_._ He could hear her mother's scream of pain and her father's cry of rage. Words so faint she could barely hear them caressed her mind. _Hold on Ashy-Bird don't fly away on us. Don't fly away just yet. _Her father's words were filled with sorrow and pain. She found a strength that she had never felt before fill her body. She went very still then exploded into action. She tore away from the vampire and dropped to the ground. The fall was long but she knew her father would catch her. And as always, he did. He passed her off to her mother. And her mother quickly packed soil mixed with salvia into the wound. She quickly dropped her body and entered her daughter's body quickly healing the wound. She returned and grabbed Ash's hand; she pulled her through the forest. Ash could see her father fighting with the vampire and it filled her heart with fear. She didn't notice the other vampire till it had jammed his hand deep into her mother's chest. She screamed for her father, she knew that it would be too late to save her mother. She watched in horror as the vampire had torn out her mother's heart. She could feel her father's pain, rage and unending sorrow. He reached her quickly and jumped in front of her just as the vampire attacked. _Ashy-Bird! Remember that I will always love you. Run. Run! _Her father's face was covered with blood tears. She hesitated and he snarled at her. _RUN! _She turned and ran. She wiped away the tears that blinded her, she sobbed as she ran. Not knowing were to run to, her heart pounding violently in her chest. She ran heading back to her home, she could feel her father turning. She sobbed as she ran through the front door. It was her fault. Her fault. She grabbed a set of car keys and ran to the garage. She quickly jammed the keys into the ignition, and started driving.

She sent every tear and every emotion she felt that night to her lifemate. She dragged up anther memory. That night on the highway when she had met Alex. It had happened one day after the attack in the forest. The memory was painful and real; she made Dominic stand on the sidelines and watch. She had pulled him back into

Ash knew it was going to happen. She knew and she didn't do anything to stop it. She gave a hoarse laugh, which shot white hot pain through her whole entire body. _I deserve to be here. I deserve to be bleeding on this lonely stretch of highway. _She coughed again and discovered that she was coughing up blood. She groaned and rolled over. Pain shot through her body but she ignored it. She moved to she was on her hands and knees. She slowly and painfully leaned back on her knees. She looked around, forcing herself to actually look. Tears of pain and sorrow slowly fell down her cheeks. There was glass everywhere,from the windows of several cars. Those cars sat on their sides and on their roofs, and in positions that you would only see in movies. She had seen this happening and she didn't stop it. The moon hung over the scene making everything silver. Her blood was everywhere; it looked black in the moonlight, black and silver. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes and cried. Her eyes snapped back open at the intrusion of her mind. It was oily and black. It was evil. It was all too familiar. She shuddered and shut her mind. _He_ had found her. His presence was all around her. She tried to stand up but the nasty gash on her abdomen tore painfully and started to bleed faster. She bit her lip so hard it drew blood.

"My darling. You are hurt. Let me heal you." A deceptively alluring voice called out from the night.

"Go away, Yuric." She replied weakly.

"But my daughter. You are hurt. It is my duty to heal you." Yuric's voice replied in a voice that was a parody of kindness. Ash was filled with rage.

"Your duty? You don't even know the meaning of the word duty! When you should have walked into the dawn, you turned your back and ran away like a coward! I am ashamed that you are my father! Mother looks down on you and cries! She weeps because you have lost the man that you used to be!" She shouted at the vampire angrily.

"How dare you speak of her! I loved your mother!" The voice roared and she was picked off of her feet by strong hands. She looked at the familiar face of her turned father. She looked down at him with pain and sorrow.

"I never said you didn't. I know how much you loved her. How much you loved us. But you should have walked into dawn." She said quietly her voice thick with tears.

"I couldn't. I needed to take care of you." He said his voice no longer angry. She closed her eyes as her father put her gently on the ground.

"If you truly wanted to take care of me. You would walk into the dawn." She whispered , then flinched waiting for the anger that would never come.

"You are right. I should have." he said quietly as he crouched in front of her. "But I chose to live."

"You chose to live as a monster." She said weakly. She could feel the darkness coming for her. It moved forward coming to consume her. A sudden pain brought her from the brink of death. Vampire blood sprayed her. She cried out weakly and tried to rub it off. She looked up just as her father crumpled forward, with a hole in his chest. Right where his heart used to be. He snarled and grabbed her arm. With three quick slashes with his nail, he drew a rune.

"My last gift to you." He whispered as a bubble of energy surrounded her. She watched as her father rolled around in pain as he was incinerated.

She found the mental path to her father after the memory was over. She pulled his thoughts out of that night.

_My daughter must be protected. After this I will seek the dawn. I will do this for her. God, she looks just like her. Oh Alainie I hope Dominic finds her. She doesn't deserve to live without him. I can't live without you, love. I will return to you soon. I feel death is creeping up on me. I will be with you soon. Don't worry I will find you. Just wait for me. Give me time and patience, as I gave you. She is so special Alainie; I can only hope Dominic can be best lifemate to her. She will need time and patience. He isn't a patient man, love. She will live, a hunter approaches, and he will save her, love. Don't worry I have given her the gift, but now I can rest. I am coming, my beautiful Alainie. Wait for me._

Ash jerked Dominic out of the memory quickly.

_Do you see now, Dominic? He loved me and my mother. _Ash uncovered her face and stared at her lifemate who sat motionless on the bed. She watched him swallow painfully. But he gave her a slow nod. She gave a curt nod and tilted her head back.

Dominic was aware of what Ash had just shared with him. A memory of watching her mother die by the hands of a vampire and the turning of her father. She had gone through so much in such a little time that it made him want to hold her and never let her go. She was strong, but she had been hurt deeply by the deaths of her parents. He was slightly shocked to see that Yuric had not hated him but was proud that Dominic was Ash's lifemate. He ran his hand through his hair roughly.

"Please forgive me Ash." His whisper was tortured and quiet.

_I already have._ The words shimmered through his head.

* * *

*sigh* Such love! Reading this makes me want to curl up on the couch and cry that I don't have such things. Or it jsut makes me want to cuddle with my teddy bear Mr. Cuddle Buns.

A thank you to my readers/reviews and Hl-ee-09 for beta-ing my story!


	13. Chapter 13

I really dislike younger siblings. My little brother is a huge pain in my butt! He annoys me constantly and is incrediably annoying. then he asks me to do nice things for him. What does he think I am? I mean really? Here's chapter 12.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nozzing!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Ash sat still for a long time, she was suddenly aware of the carvings that she was resting on. The cold floor made her shiver slightly, tingles ran up and down her legs are they started to wake up. She sighed and slowly stood up, Dominic hadn't moved either, she couldn't hear what he was thinking. He had shut his mind to her's and it made her slightly annoyed. He sat still as if he was carved from stone, her eyes traced his outline. His ragged black hair, and his emerald green eyes. She could see the cruel curve of his mouth, but she knew that it would always soften when a smile appeared. She sighed again as she looked at his broad shoulders and his tapered waist. She mentally rolled her eyes, he was a large man and no doubt other hunters feared and respected him. She thought about Gregori for a few moments, the Dark One. He and Dominic had been friends for a majority of their lives. She paused, why was everyone so scared of Gregori? She frowned a little, Dominic was much more frightening. He was older than Gregori and had a coldness about him that the other man lacked. She gave a small smile as she studied him. He did look intimidating but she knew that it was all a show. He was really a giant teddy bear. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed that he had moved.

"A giant… teddy bear?" Dominic's voice was low and Ash tried not to smile.

"Yes, a giant, _cuddly_ teddy bear. That also happens to be able to fight vampires and look scary. Not to mention drinks blood like a _vampire_." She put a ridiculous accent on the last word, and Dominic chuckled.

"People have used many words to describe me… but no one has ever said I was similar to a teddy bear." Ash gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Get used to it, lover boy. Cause I am not aiming to stop any time soon." Dominic gave unbelieving look.

"You hit me." His tone matched his expression. Ash giggled.

"Yes and get used to that too." She winked. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" Dominic growled playfully and dipped her to the ground.

"Not really but you can kiss something else better if you like." Ash rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel the need to cater to your ego, macho man." He growled at her again and gave her a searing kiss. He ended it abruptly, a deep growled emanated from his throat.

"Dominic, what is it?" Ash searched with her senses. She didn't feel any threat, but that didn't mean there was none. He slowly set her upright and set her on the bed.

"Ash. Don't leave this room till I tell you too." He suddenly turned and left. He set up a few safeguards. She instantly snarled.

_They aren't to keep you in_ sivamet_. They are to keep people out._ Dominic's voice was soothing. _I have learned that keeping you locked up is not an option so I have decided to keep others out. Tell me _sivamet_. Why did I get stuck with a lifemate that has an extraordinary power that makes it so unclaimed males can fall all over her? _She knew he was trying to put her at ease and she gave a small laugh.

_Because you're so special, that's why, lover boy. Because you deserve a lifemate who is as stubborn and independent as you are! What a lucky boy!_ Ash's reply was light and filled with humor. Dominic had to smile.

_Boy? First teddy bear now boy? Your pushing you luck_ sivamet. _I just might have to show you how much of a man I really am." _Ash rolled her eyes.

"You wish." She muttered under her breath. She sat on the bed waiting patiently for Dominic to let her out.

_So no fight? I expected more from you. Giving up so easily. _Ash growled.

_I was merely being docile and obedient because my lifemate ordered it of me._ Her reply was sarcastic and Dominic stifled a laugh. He opened the door to find a large group of unclaimed males waiting on the doorstep.

"We request that you let us see Ash Cominov." One man stepped forward. Dominic stiffened and shook his head.

"You cannot right now. We are very busy at the moment." Dominic's voice was cold, but the man ignored it.

"You don't understand. It wasn't a light request, Dominic." Dominic gave a warning growl.

"You dare to come into my home and order my life mate to go with you?" Dominic's voice was low but it hinted at the dangerous man he really was. The beast roared at him, begging to tear the men apart. Dominic pushed it away.

"It wasn't our intentions to insult you Dominic. It is just we wish to find out life mates." Dominic gave a stiff nod.

Sivamet, _you can come out now_. Ash nodded slightly and walked to the door. _Make sure you are covered up. _Ash chuckled then rolled her eyes.

"Men." But she made sure that she was covered up. She was wearing her vampire hunting outfit still but she materialized a fur lined cloak that reached the ground. She flipped up the hood and walked to the open front door. She stepped up beside Dominic and could feel the other Carpathians staring at her. She took a small step towards Dominic uneasy at all the eyes that stared at her. She was feeling extremely uncomfortable and anxious. Dominic rested his hand at the small of her back and pulled her slightly closer.

"So this is the Matchmaker." The other man stated his tone slightly curious. "The elusive Ash Cominov. The last of the Cominov bloodline. I expected her to be bigger. Her father was a large man." Ash stiffened and Dominic grasped her neck gently.

_Easy,_ sivamet. _He means not to insult._ Ash ignored him.

"I would request that you not talk about me as if I were not here." Ash's tone was icy and slightly hostile. The warrior took a small step backwards and Dominic laughed.

"Seems like this small person scares you. Now I would request that we should head to the Prince's before I let any of you come near my lifemate." Dominic paused. "More witnesses." He finished. The warrior looked at him his eyebrow raised.

"Witnesses for what?" He asked quietly. Ash gave a small smile from under her hood.

"So they can watch as I knock you flat on your ass." She said primly as she glided off the porch with Dominic at her side. Ash took off at a run and Dominic fell into step beside her. She ran with an ease that surprised the others. They reached Mikhail's within a few minutes. Ash walked up the stairs just as Raven opened the door.

"I need my sketches." She said with a smile as she pushed her hood off her head. Raven nodded and stepped aside so Ash could enter. Ash smiled her as she passed.

"I take it you and Dominic solved your differences?" She asked quietly and Ash nodded.

"He learned his lesson." She whispered quietly back. Dominic wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up quickly. She gave a little cry of surprise.

"_I_ learned _my_ lesson, did I?" He said as he held her gently in his arms. She smiled at him.

"You know it." She said smugly as Dominic gave her a gentle squeeze. His face softened as he looked at her. His mouth quirked up into a smile, Ash kissed him softly. Barely a whisper of a kiss then she leapt out of his arms. Raven had returned with the leather folder and Ash took it gratefully. She sat down in a chair in Mikhail's study. Dominic hovered slightly. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"If they come in one-by-one I will be less afraid. You can stay by my side if you wish, lover boy. _But_ you can't interfere." Ash ordered firmly. Dominic smiled and cupped her face.

"You are a bossy lifemate." He said as he kissed her softly. She broke the kiss and waved him to get the door.

"I know." A tall, thin warrior strode through the door and Dominic returned to Ash's side.

"Sit." She ordered. The warrior gave her a surprised look and sat down.

"Name?" Dominic repressed the urge to roll his eyes; he could see that Ash was trying not to laugh, she gave a small cough.

"Uhh Fredriek." The warrior replied slightly stunned, he was looking at her warily. She stared back unblinking, her eyes slightly glazed. She sorted through the memory pictures and found his. She quickly looked down and rummaged through her leather folder. She grasped a picture wrote his name at the top and handed it to him.

"Next." She said loudly, Fredriek gave her a small frown.

"That is it? No fireworks or sparks?" Ash shook her head and gave a polite chuckle.

"It may seem boring to you but to me the pictures glow. The brighter the glow on the picture the closer I am to the life mate. And that right there is your life mate, Arianna." Ash replied quietly with a polite smile. She held out her hand and so did the warrior. She grasped his forearm. "_Ekä kont_ I hope you find her quickly."

Dominic tried not to react to the other Carpathian touching Ash, but it was hard and the beast was trying to react violently. Ash was merely saying a formal good bye to another hunter. He looked at Fredriek's face her nearly burst out laughing. The hunter was completely shocked.

"Yes Fredriek. My life mate is a hunter." He replied his tone showed his amusement. "More than a good one too. She's knocked me on my ass more than once. Don't be tricked by her size, Fredriek." Ash glided back to the desk, she sat down on it and started playing with her nails.

"You may go." She said quickly, trying to hide her unease. Fredriek left and Ash rubbed her forehead. "Dominic, could you send in the next one?" Dominic could hear the tiredness in her voice and he wanted to hold her close and keep her hidden from all the prying eyes. Another hunter walked in, and Ash stiffened. Dominic didn't look at him his eyes were on his lifemate.

"Oh god!" She breathed out. Her hand fluttered to her mouth. Dominic was at her side in an instant.

"_Sivamet!_ What is wrong?" His voice was laced with worry and Ash trembled violently as he held her. Her eyes were fixed on the warrior's face, her face had gone pale. She slowly held out her hand, it trembled violently; she clenched it into a fist.

"He's…." She swallowed painfully, her eyes filled with sorrow. "His… his name is… Carent… He's… he's my brother." Dominic's eyes widened as he looked at the other man and back to Ash. They had the same eyes, and the same black hair. While the other man had Yuric's build, Ash had their mother's, but the resemblance was remarkable. There was no mistaking they were siblings. Carent swallowed slowly as he watched Ash. Dominic noticed a large scar that ran from his throat down to under his chest. There were several small scars on his hands. He held up his hand, his palm facing Ash. A large deep scar rested across it. Ash looked at it her face a pale white. She held out her hand in the same way. A scar the exact opposite of Carent's on her palm. Dominic wondered why he had never noticed it before. Ash took a small step forward and placed her hand against the warrior's.

"Sister, I have come home." Carent said quietly, his voice barely a whisper. She dropped her hand slowly.

"Brother. There is no home to come to." She watched as he flinched slightly.

"So they are both…" He couldn't finish but Ash nodded. "When? How?"

"Fifty years ago. Mother by a vampire… Father… by a hunter." The last part was said so quietly that you had to strain to hear it. Carent stiffened and then sat down.

"We have much to discuss. But first Sister… you must find my life mate." The voice was emotionless. Ash nodded and turned back to the desk, completely ignoring Dominic. Her face was a slight shade of gray an her eyes had turned light green while her chin trembled slightly.

* * *

Well, well, well. i have absolutly nothingt o say other than my thanks. Thanks to my readers and reviews. And another big thanks to my beta

Hl-ee-09!


	14. Chapter 14

Here we are once more. Chapter 13. Sigh i have a few more to do.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 13

"Where is she Ash?" Carent's voice was bordering on harsh. She could see the restraint he showed, her eyes narrowed and swiftly turned a dark color. He should not be showing restraint.

"For years my parents told me stories of you. _Carent_." The name was spat out. "Who truly sent you…Vampire?" The word was spoken low and the supposed Carent stiffened to jump at her. Dominic tensed to jump at her, but both were too slow. Ash's eyes flared to a black color and the vampire was pined to the chair with an unseen force. It snarled at her and Dominic was held frozen. Her dark brown hair was like a dark halo surrounding her head and torso. It was hanging loose and had a wild edge to it. She walked over to the vampire.

"You have not been the undead for long. Perhaps I can help." She watched as her brother's face was replaced by the vampire's true face. She could see the shadow of the warrior he once was. "Your life mate lives. She cries every night because she feels a loss so great that it tears her heart in two. She will believe it is depression. But in the end, like so many others, she will choose to end her life." She watched the vampire's pained face.

"No one has sent you here." It wasn't a question. "You came to find your life mate." The vampire nodded slowly. Ash smiled at him and quickly reached into his mind. She ignored the oily evil that tried to seep into her. She found a small light that looked like it would go out at any moment. She mentally grasped the light and coxed it to life. The flame grew brighter as she let some of her light enter it. She quickly coaxed it some more as it started to dissolve the black oily substance. She gave a bit more of her light then retreated. She watched the vampire's face as it contorted in pain. The light was wining. It was eating him. She smiled as the figure was covered in a golden light. The light disappeared suddenly and a pale Carpathian sat in the chair. She quickly loosened the bonds and handed him a picture. She smiled at him. Just as Dominic pulled her away quickly she giggled at the look of puzzlement on his face.

"Where is the vampire?" He hissed. Ash gave him a wide eyed look.

"What vampire?" She said innocently. Dominic looked at the warrior. Ash gave him a searing glare. He swallowed.

"I was shown in here and she found my life mate." He managed a small puzzled look. "There was no vampire here." Dominic narrowed his eyes.

"Don't push it Dominic. Let him go, and I will explain later." Dominic nodded and showed the man out. After two more warriors Dominic made them stop. Ash was looking more and more tired. The warriors hissed their displeasure but a few words from Dominic and they left quickly and quietly. He returned to the room to find Ash leaning over the desk. He walked over quietly and found she was fast asleep. He gave an annoyed frown. No fun tonight. It looked like they would never get to have fun by themselves. He looked up and saw Ash staring at him with a small tired smile.

"I'm sorry love… but I am really tired. But I should be able to be with my life mate. For that I am very sorry." Ash's eyes were sad and tired. Dominic instantly felt guilty.

"I should not be worrying about such trivial things when you are so tired." Ash could hear the guilt in his voice. She waved him over and he sat down with a small thump. The chair groaned in slight protest, then settled down. Ash got up slowly and sat on his lap. She rested her back on his chest. His arms wrapped gently around her waist. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder right beside his neck. She tilted her head slightly and kissed him gently on the neck. She held his hand tightly and fell asleep slowly, feeling protected and loved.

Sivamet, _you will always be protected and loved. I will make sure of it._ Ash sighed and nestled closer. Her thoughts drifting away as the warm embrace of sleep enveloped her.

Dominic held her like that for a long time. Mikhail came in and watched them for a few seconds then turned to leave. Dominic held up a hand and shifted Ash in his arms. He held her gently and Mikhail was surprised by tender look in Dominic's eyes as he looked down on his small lifemate. Dominic looked up at his Prince.

"Mikhail?" His voice was quiet as he watched his prince. "What is it that you wanted?" Mikhail took a deep breath.

"The vampires have destroyed one of our research labs. I wish it wasn't you to go but you were requested by Zacharias De la Cruz. I tried to explain to him the delicate situation you are in right now. He refused to listen and said and I quote. 'Load her up, tie her down and get his ass over here.' I would find it amusing if the situation was different but your life mate needs to stay here where she can be protected easier. She has her responsibilities here. I won't let her leave. This is an order that you cannot refuse. It is your decision Dominic. Stay with her or go and help your people. I hate to leave you to this. But I have no choice. You must choose for you must leave tonight." With that he left Dominic to himself. Unaware of the pain that Dominic was feeling. Torn between being with his life mate and helping his people, his heart broke as he watched his life mate sleep. He cupped her face gently and took her home. He laid her on the bed gently and sat beside her. He kissed her softly and smiled at her little sigh. She woke up slowly as he kissed her. When he saw her eyes flutter open he kissed her deeper exploring her mouth gently. She sighed and wrapped her arms round his neck her body on fire everywhere he touched. His kisses became more demanding and Ash grew puzzled at the intensity of his emotions.

"Dominic? What is wrong?" Ash's voice was puzzled and it stopped Dominic quickly. He sighed and kissed her again.

"Mikhail has ordered me to go to the rainforest to help the De la Cruz brothers." Ash smiled slightly.

"Well I guess we go then." She said happily. Dominic swallowed painfully and Ash's smile disappeared.

"No. Mikhail has ordered that you stay here, where you can be _protected._" Dominic practically spit the word out. Ash gasped.

"No! He can't! He wouldn't!" Dominic gave her a sad smile.

"He has. _Sivamet_. He already has." Ash wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"Let me show you how much I will miss you. Dominic." She said as he kissed his neck gently. Dominic shivered but held still as Ash slowly unbuttoned his shirt, her small hands smoothing over his chest. Her mouth followed her hands slowly. She slowly pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Placing a kiss on his neck she looked at him. "I don't want you to go." Her voice was husky with sadness and desire. Dominic swallowed painfully.

"_I _don't want to go_, sivamet_." He kissed her gently as he pulled her cloak off of her and dropped it on the floor. He slowly caressed her arms and kissed her gently, as he slid off her leather armor. She wore a small white t-shirt underneath. He removed that quickly and buried his face in her neck. "_Sivamet_, I don't want this to be a good bye." She stroked his hair gently.

"It isn't. It is a beginning." Her voice was quiet and filled with love. "Show me how much you will miss me, Dominic. Give me something I will be able to hold on to while you are gone." Dominic kissed her fiercely.

"I will, _sivamet_! I will!" Dominic's voice was harsh with desire. She kissed him hard.

"Be with me for tonight." Ash's breath fanned over his neck. Dominic kissed her gently and nodded.

"It is the least I can do." He said love lacing every word. For those few hours he showed her how much he loved and cherished her. How much he would miss her, and when Ash awoke a few hours later. Dominic was gone. His scent still lingered on the pillow and blankets. Ash curled up into a small ball and cried as sorrow cut through her heart and soul, knowing that Dominic was feeling the same way. But he was miles away unable to come to her. She lay there for hours sobbing as her heart broke. She was vaguely aware of a woman's mind brush hers during her deep sorrow, such a startled feminine gasp filled with guilt, sadness, and… rage. Raven had found out what her husband had done.

* * *

Another short chapter. well It looks short, but it probably really is. Thank you to my readers and reviewers. And thank you Hl-ee-09 for being my beta!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14. New and improved! I hope you like it. although many of the changes are small and barely there!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 14

Raven stormed to her husband's office. He jumped up startled at her unexpected entrance. He relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Ahhhh Raven. I was just going to look for you. I have great need of your comf-" Raven cut in angrily.

"You will not get my comfort, tonight, tomorrow, or any other time Mikhail! How could you!" Mikhail frowned at her. She was obviously distressed. He reached a hand out and she snarled at him. "How could you! She is such a sweet girl Mikhail! She just figured out her life now you do this? Why don't you throw her to the vampires while you are at it!" Mikhail was extremely puzzled at Raven's behavior.

"I don't understand, Raven. Who should I throw to the vampires?" Raven hissed at him darkly and his eyes went wide with surprise.

"You stand there and tell me that you don't know what you have put her through? That you don't even know what she is going through? She is bound here by _you_!" She spit the word at him. "She can't go with her life mate! She can't touch him! She can't hold him! She can't ease the heavy burden that is settling on her heart!" Realization flooded Mikhail's mind.

"Raven! There was nothing that I could do! _Zacharias demanded _that it be Dominic that comes to the rainforest. No one else!" Mikhail's explanation wasn't heard.

"She could have gone with him! Screw Zacharias, Mikhail! She is in pain! And now not even you can help her!" Raven's voice broke and she ran out of the room leaving Mikhail standing there with his hand outstretched.

Raven called all the Carpathian woman she could that were close enough to get there before Ash hurt herself. She ran to Dominic's house but was practically knocked over by a wave of energy. She reached into Ash's mind. Her shield was rolling with the strong emotion that she felt. She sent soothing waves to her until the shield stopped rolling so violently. She raced through the door and towards the bedroom. The whole house radiated sadness and despair. She opened the door carefully and found Ash lying on the bed sobbing. She walked over carefully and sat down beside her.

"Shhhh. Ash. It will be okay." She soothed as she smoothed down Ash's long dark hair. She materialized some clothes for the small woman. She slowly wrapped her arms around her shoulders. The other woman arrived quickly. The first up the stairs to the bedroom was Lillian. She rushed to the bed and took Ash's hand.

"Oh, Sister! What has happened? I could feel your sorrow even before I got here." Lillian held her hand gently and stroked her hair with Raven.

"Mikhail saw it was fit that Dominic go to the rainforest. But he refused to let Ash go with him. She is trapped here." Raven's voice was quiet and Lillian gasped in shock.

"No lifemate can be separated from another! What was Mikhail thinking! This could kill them both!" Lillian's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"I know. That is why we are going to send her to the rainforest. Our numbers are dwindling slowly. She is important yes. But she won't survive the separation. Then the last hope we have is gone." Lillian nodded slowly. She held Ash tightly while Raven explained what they were going to do. Natalya stood up.

"I offer my services to my new aunt. My new warrior sister." Raven nodded and looked around. Colby, Juliette, and MaryAnn's voices sounded reassurance from their side of the world. They would help her when she got there. Lillian stood forward.

"Alexander and I will go too. She needs someone to be there. Some one she knows. Who better to go than Alexander? Her brother." Raven nodded but Natalya spoke up.

"What if he refuses?" Her question was quiet and filled with unease. Lillian shook her head.

"He won't, Natalya. He has looked after Ash for fifty years. Keeping her safe, and loving her as her only family. None of you may believe me but he is in nearly as much pain as Ash is. Only his pain comes from not being able to protect her. Not because he can feel her emotions." Natalya nodded.

"Vikirnoff will come also. There will be no argument." The rest nodded. Raven lifted her head.

"I would go also… but I cannot. I leave her in your capable hands." She turned to go when a dark shadow appeared in the door way.

"I offer my service to get the matchmaker to her life mate. There is only one condition. She must find my life mate for me before we reach the rainforests." The room went silent except for Ash's muffled sobs of pain and despair. Raven swallowed quickly.

"Granted, you give your word?" Raven's voice shook.

"Yes. No one will be harmed by anything on this mission…that includes me. I give my word that nothing will harm the matchmaker or her protectors." He stared at Ash's face for a few seconds. Then Ruslan Malinov, the last of the Malinov brothers turned and walked down the stairs. Raven had a feeling deep in her stomach that she had just made a deal with the devil. She turned slowly towards the others.

"They need to leave tonight. She is already showing the signs." They nodded and gathered outside of the door. Lillian remained. She gave Ash a reassuring hug, and Ash gave a stuttering breath but had stopped sobbing.

"Come on warrior woman. There is no way you can do battle dressed like that." Ash managed a weak smile and materialized the armor clothes that she always wore. Weapons were strapped to her everywhere. Lillian gave an approving nod and helped put her hair up. A cloak materialized and settled down on Ash's shoulders. Lillian stood up and opened the door.

"We must leave. Dominic is probably over halfway there by now. I know of no one else that can travel as fast as he can. Our pace will be slow. Come one. Vikirnoff and Alexander are already here." Ash gave a slow nod and trudged out the door and down the stairs. She pulled the cloak tighter around her body and walked out the front door. Alex and another taller man with Natalya by his side were waiting. Alex looked at her.

"This is against what we have ever learned. But Ash, you will die if you don't go. Mikhail probably doesn't know that the ritual has been completed, because if he did he would have never put you in this position." Ash gave a weary nod and shifted into mist. She was followed but five others. They surrounded her carefully as they traveled towards the rainforest. After only a few hours travel Ash had severe trouble holding the mist form and it was Ruslan who commanded them to stop.

"She needs to rest. You don't understand the strain that she has on her right now." With that he took off. Ash fell into a fitful sleep, nightmares reached out to her and she tossed and turned trying to escape the invisible enemies. Ruslan was at her side when she awoke screaming out for Dominic. She shivered at the stare he gave her. He gave her a silent nod and opened up the earth for her. She settled into it gratefully and fell into a deep Carpathian sleep.

Dominic hadn't realized the amount of pain he would go through to be separated from Ash. His eyes burned with unshed tears as he raced faster through the forests. Tomorrow he would reach the rainforests. Tomorrow would bring him farther from Ash. He let the memory of their last night together fill his mind. It eased some of the burden but not all of it. He sighed and streaked through the sky. His head was pounding. He had already fed but his heart and soul were being torn apart from being away from Ash. He sighed once more and increased his speed. Wishing he could be with his life mate. Not away that she was behind him. Coming with slow speed but she was coming for him. Against the orders of the prince she would come, to save both of them.

* * *

We are nearing the end of this story guys! Whoohoo! Thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers. And a special thanks to my beta Hl-ee-09!


	16. Chapter 16

Well here is Chapter 16 I have a little surpise at the end that i think you might enjoy. So read and find out.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

"Dominic! Just were do you think you are going?" Zacharias De la Cruz yelled at the other man. Dominic ignored him and continued walking. "You are not done here! You need to stay and help your people!" With that Dominic whirled around his eyes blazing with rage.

"My people? My people?! Those people separated me and my life mate! I tried to talk to her last night but she wasn't there! She wouldn't answer me!" Dominic's voice was cold and the other man couldn't help but flinch. Dominic pointed at the eldest De la Cruz brother. "And you! You are the reason I am not with her right now! You are the reason that I came! I cannot sit here and listen to you insult my bond with my lifemate. You are one step away from me tearing your throat out." Zacharias frowned, he had never seen Dominic so riled before. He opened his mouth to say something when three shapes raced across the sky. Those three shapes were followed by another three. A jaguar raced past them both and headed in the same direction. Dominic's eyes narrowed and he shifted into mist, heading the opposite way. Zacharias was torn, was he to go with his family or to find out what his old friend was doing? Loyalty to his family beat at him but he shrugged it off. They could handle it, and if they couldn't he could always step in to help. He whirled around and chased after Dominic.

* * *

Ash rose the moment the sun set. Ruslan nodded to her and they woke the rest of the Carpathians. Ash remembered something touching the edges of her mind before she had slept. It had been Dominic trying to reach her. She was sure of that but she had lost the connection before she had even found it. She sighed heavily and took to the sky quickly. She traveled faster than the previous night. She knew that Dominic was close, some of the crushing sorrow had lifted and was getting less with each passing moment. After just a few hours Ruslan demanded that they stop. Ash growled but he gave her a warning look.

"I know you are anxious to see him again, Ash. But I have a feeling the vampires will attack just before we reach the ranch. The males in the circle stiffened and grasped onto their lifemates, unaware that they had done so.

"What makes you think so?" Vikirnoff stated harshly and Ruslan stared.

"It has been too quiet for the duration of this trip. The vampires should have attacked as she is protected by few. They would have the advantage. My guess is that they would attack close to our destination as we will be distracted." Alex nodded in agreement.

"It makes sense. We will be distracted as we will be relived that the trip is over. We wouldn't expect an attack." Alex replied. "We wouldn't expect the attack. Shit!" Ruslan take Ash and run!" Ruslan gave a puzzled look, just as a long jagged line of lightening crashed towards Ash.

* * *

Dominic ran for a bit than stopped. Zacharias stopped a few feet behind him.

"What is it?" Dominic held up a hand and turned his head to the right.

"I am not sure. It is a presence that is dark but there is light surrounding it. It is confused. Not sure where it is going." Zacharias spanned out his senses and caught wind of it too.

"What is that?" Dominic shrugged.

"I don't know." His expression was puzzled. "It is familiar. It is like I should know it." Zacharias's face darkened.

"I know who it is. Ruslan Malinov but there is something extremely powerful with him. Its helping him. Vampires?" Dominic shook his head.

"Vampires don't help one another. Besides there is to many emotions for it to be vampires." Zacharias nodded.

"I thought he was turned. It has been many years since I have seen him." Dominic shrugged.

"Lets find out." The other man nodded and they took off.

* * *

Alex shouted a warning, suddenly Ruslan jumped in front of her and took the lightening straight to his unprotected back.

"Ash! Get him out of here!" Ash nodded and grasped Ruslan around the waist. He was heavy but she muttered curse and dragged him away as fast as she could.

"Come on! Wake up! She's out there! Please hang on for her sake. Please!" She knew her fierce whispering wasn't going to help him any. She felt that it was needed. To remind him he had something to fight for. She was far from the battle but she still felt as though they were in danger. The trees whispered a warning. She did the only thing she could think of.

"Help! Please help!" She shouted her throat closed up with unshed tears. "Please help him. He's my only cousin. He's part of my family." She shifted his weight again and pressed on. She was lost and she knew it, her arms were growing tired and she started hearing voices. Black spot danced in her vision and she nearly lost her grip on the unconscious man. Suddenly the weight was gone. She gave a small cry of protest and was lifted up into some one's arms.

"Oh _sivamet_! How I have missed you!" Ash turned her head weakly and looked up into familiar emerald green eyes.

"I came to get you." She whispered as the blackness covered her vision and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Dominic and Zacharias were following the confusing trail. There was a clear trail but something was meddling with their senses.

"This is a woke of a mage, Dominic." Zacharias snarled. Dominic nodded in agreement as he watched the confusing heavy mist circle the area.

"Help! Please help!" A cry for help that died off caught both their attentions. Dominic's eyes grew hard and his fangs lengthened. Something was happening to Ash. She never cried for help. Never. He outpaced Zacharias quickly trying to find her. He caught site of her as she stumbled through the jungle. She stumbled then righted herself. A large man leaned on her heavily. Zacharias took the man into his arms and Ash gave a low cry of protest trying to find him again. Dominic scooped her up into his arms and cradled her gently to his chest. Zacharias got the other man into a fireman hold then looked at Dominic as he and his lifemate reconnected. Finding the bond that was hidden, relaying information. Zacharias turned away quickly from the tender moment feeling like he was intruding.

"We should get back to the ranch." He said harshly. He could never find someone like that for himself. Sure all his brothers had but not him. He knew that he desired to have a woman to hold as Dominic held his lifemate. He frowned. "She is smaller that I thought she would be." To his surprise Dominic gave a low chuckle.

"Everyone says that. Don't let her size fool you. She is more powerful than she looks." Dominic kissed her forehead gently savoring the feel of her skin. He nodded to Zacharias and they started to sprint to the Ranch. They reached there in a few minutes. The first part was difficult because the mist had confused them and dulled their senses. Zacharias was the one that pulled them through. Recognizing landmarks and areas of the jungle. They were greeted by a great cheer as the rest also returned. Alex and his lifemate ran over.

"Is she okay?" Lillian asked quietly looking at Ash's pale face. Dominic nodded.

"She will be fine. It was just a confusion spell that a mage had used. He hadn't expected you to tell Ash to take Ruslan and run. He expected for her to stay where she had a better chance of protection." Dominic shrugged. "I guess he thought of us as too predictable." Alex nodded in agreement.

"Well he's dead anyway. So he won't be relaying the information back to Xavier." Dominic gave a feral smile, green flames danced in his eyes.

"Good." He said after a few moments. Alex clapped him on the back.

"I think you should spend sometime looking over your lifemate. Just to make sure she is fine, of course. To see if there is any repercussions from your… lack of contact." Alex gave a wicked grin and Lillian's eyes went wide and she smacked his shoulder.

"Alex! That was inappropriate!" She said her face growing bright red.

"That's my Alexander." Ash said with laughter in her voice as she reached out and patted him on the face gently. Dominic stared at her.

"You want to walk?" He asked quietly and she shook her head quickly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"No1 I have been away from you for far to long." Dominic shivered as her warm breath moved over his cool skin. His arms tightened around her instinctively as a bolt of desire burned through him.

"if you will excuse me. I must tend to my lifemate." With that he turned and practically ran to the house. Alex watched laughing, he quickly lowered Lillian into a swoop and kissed her passionately. She giggled ad playfully swatted his shoulder.

"Some one will see us!" She whispered with a smile. Alex frowned.

"Not if I don't want them too." His voice was a husky whisper and her eyes went wide.

"Don't even think about it!" She hissed at him her eyes narrowing. He laughed and he scooped her up into his arms.

"You ,little lily, need a bath." She tried not to giggle as he carried her to the house but they seemed to slip out.

* * *

Zacharias stood with Ruslan draped over his shoulders. He laid him down carefully and tended to the wounds. He sighed deeply and laid his friend in the rich jungle soil, far from any contaminates that may have been found. A rustle in the bushes made him tense and turn around slowly. A small female jaguar moved forward for a bit. Something in its eyes seemed to draw him. He crouched down and reached a hand out. She small jaguar shimmered and in front of him stood a beautiful woman. She had a harshness around her that seemed to reflect her jaguar. He knew instantly who it was even though he had never seen her before.

"Solange?" It was a whisper. A plea. She shrank back from him. He gave her an intense stare. "Your… You're my lifemate." the words were raw as the colour exploded around him, emotions were so powerful that they nearly made him pass out. But it was her that kept him sane. She gave him a small smile then walked up to him. She reached out and shyly took his hand as he tried to process what he was feeling.

"I know I am Zacharias." She whispered. "I always knew."

* * *

**Well I had a few requests for a ZachariasXSolange paring so here it is. I will be writting a diffrent story for them but not right now I still have a lot to do on this story but don't worry it will come as soon as this on is done.**


	17. Epilogue

**OMG! I am so sorry! I have been so busy with work that I totally forgot about this story. And I have been sucked into Harry Potter fanfiction as well. i am really, really sorry!!!! Well here it is. The last chapter. i hope you guys like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

_

* * *

_

A month after Ash arrived in the rainforest

Ash lay with Dominic's arms around her waist, their legs tangled together under the light sheets. She sighed in contentment feeling full, complete. She could hear Dominic chuckle and could feel the rumble of his chest.

"What?" he smiled at her his eyes full of love.

"Nothing. Its just I love you." Ash frowned.

"There's more than that." Dominic nuzzled her neck and nipped it gently. Then kissed the slight sting away.

"Just something Zacharias told me." She sat up and looked down at him with an eyebrow raised.

"That was?" Dominic sighed then smiled at her and her heart filled with joy.

"He told me I couldn't cater to the whims of a lifemate." he gave her a smoldering grin and his eyes flared with desire. "But I _love_ catering to any of my lifemate's whims." Ash giggled and hopped out of the bed and ran to the dresser. Showing off her naked derriere to her lifemate, she snickered at Dominic's groan. She pulled out a robe and tied the sash around her waist.

"Well. I have to cater the whims of a dying species." She smirked as she sashayed to the bathroom. She could hear Dominic grumbling and she chuckled. She emerged a few minutes later dressed in a white sundress. She laughed at Dominic's shocked expression.

"Yes I am capable of wearing a dress." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now get up. We have work to do. Saving the species and all." She quickly jumped out of Dominic's reach.

"I have some work we could do right here! It has it benefits for the species." Ash rolled her eyes.

"No! I promised Ruslan! Please Dominic. Get your big butt out of bed and down stairs. I'm giving you five minutes." She held up the same amount of fingers.

"Big butt? I'll show you little girl!" She chuckled as she rushed out the door. She nearly knocked over a familiar person.

"I am so sorry! I am so…clumsy…" It took a few minutes before Skyler realized who it was. "Ash! Oh my God! When did you get here? Dimitri got the call from here a few days ago, we just arrived. I heard about you and Dominic! I hope you two are alright. I was so worried! We never really got to visit I was so angry with Dimitri and Mikhail for chasing you off. I never have any real company!" Ash laughed as Skyler took a deep breath in.

"Easy. Don't pass out. I was just on my way to work. Even here I need to find lifemates. My work will never be done." She sighed. "At least for now." She gave Skyler a knowing smile and the other woman's eyes went with and she smiled brightly.

"I'll leave you too it then." Ash hugged the other woman.

"I will be sure to visit. Just call me up when ever. And me and Dominic will come over." Skyler gave a relieved look.

"Thank you! Then Maybe Dimitri would stop hovering." Ash laughed and walked down the stairs.

"I will see you later than Skyler!" She called up and the other woman laughed.

"Defiantly!" Ash shook her head happily and walked into the living room. Ruslan was standing by the fire place and she walked over with a huge smile.

"I found her." He gave her an emotionless look and she gave him a reassuring smile as she pulled out a folded piece of paper. "You must hurry. I can't stress this enough. Her picture was fading. You have to go now." Ruslan nodded and gave her a brief hug.

"Thank you cousin. I will not forget this." Ash gave him a stern stare.

"I said now. Go before you lose her!" he gave her a quick nod than disappeared. Ash turned and sat down on one of the couches. She sat and slowly counted back from sixty. Before she reached thirty, Dominic rushed in, he paused and looked around. Ash smiled.

"He's gone. To find his lifemate. She was fading fast Dominic. One can only hope he reaches her in time." She gave a small laugh. "Zacharias didn't need my help. He has found his lifemate." Dominic sat beside her and she quickly stood up.

"It has been nearly a month since we have been here, Dominic. Right?" He gave a puzzled nod. "You have kept me more than… occupied." Dominic gave an evil chuckle, and a roguish smile. Ash blushed scarlet before continuing.

"I just wanted to say that there were some minor complications with that." Dominic was suddenly worried.

"What? Are you okay? What is going on? HAve you been hurt?" Ash held up a hand and smiled with only a tiny bit of unease .

"No nothing like that. Its just that this will leave me incapacitated, one might say, for a few months." Dominic tilted his head at her.

"I am not following." Ash sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not just a few months. More like nine months… wait, eight now." He was still looking at her like she was crazy. Ash laughed and put a hand on her stomach lovingly. Her voice was soft with love. "I'm pregnant. Your going to be a dad, Dominic." He sat with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, with shock before leaping to his feet and spinning Ash around.

"Really? We are going to be parents?" Ash nodded with tears in her eyes. Dominic looked so happy.

"I love you Dominic Dragonseeker. With my whole entire soul and heart. No matter what form we may be in I will always love you. No mater where we are i will never stop loving my big headed lifemate. You complete me, as corny as that sounds." Dominic gave her a loving smile and it nearly made her cry with happiness. Loving him till her heart nearly burst was one thing but having him return her love was something Ash reveled over.

"I love you with my whole heart, my whole soul. I love everything about you. Your stubborn streak. Your ability to love without restraint. I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the whole entire world. You are mine and I am yours. Now we have created something so precious. A new life." Ash kissed him tasting the saltiness of her tears that she didn't know were falling. Dominic brushed them away gently.

"A life that will have both its parent's love and care." Dominic kissed her again.

"Now until forever." And they locked lips again, showing each other the depth of emotion they felt for one another. Knowing that they would be together forever. That nothing would ever tear them apart. They were lifemates. Now until forever.

"Now who's going to tell Alex?" Ash laughed until her sides hurt.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Please review. Oh and there will be a story about Ruslan and his lifemate. then after that one of Zacharias and Solange. I was originally going to make this one longer but I wrote this and realized it was perfect. i liked it the way it was. So please review and telll me what you think.**


	18. NOTICE

Well, my faithful readers, I found a beta for this story so I will be re-uploading chapters and replacing the old with the new!

Please bear with me while I go through this seemingly painful process. I promise I will try and upload as many chapters as I can but this is a slightly difficult process and I need some time. I will probably update in sets of three or four. If I do more than that, well than great, but it will still take time. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me! I am also extremely busy with school but I will try and find time to do this for you guys!


End file.
